Starting Over
by WingsTran
Summary: Fic dịch - Starting Over
1. Phần mở đầu

**Author**: AnnieAltman88  
**Trans**: Wings89  
**Link**: fanfiction .net/s/5973758/1/Starting_Over  
**Warning**: Shinichi&Shiho

**Chap 1: Phần mở đầu**

"Kudou-kun"

Cậu bé đeo kính-7 tuổi, quay lại, ánh mắt chạm vào một ánh mắt khác- thuộc về một cô bé trạc tuổi cậu, có mái tóc màu nâu đỏ. Đôi mắt của cô kéo dài một nỗi buồn sâu lắng, trong khi nhóm 3 đứa trẻ khác đang vui vẻ chơi game phía sau.

"Haibara", cậu bé gật đầu với vẻ vô tội giả vờ. Tuy nhiên, nét mặt thể hiện lại nghiêm túc khác hẳn với lứa tuổi, hoặc tương phản với những vết bầm tím trên mặt và chân. Cô bé cũng vậy, với một lớp băng vải quấn bên tay trái. Tuy nhiên, trái hẳn với những vết thương trên cơ thể, cả hai tỏ ra khá thoải mái và hài lòng với chúng.

"Cậu thấy thế nào rồi?", cậu bé được gọi là Kudou chêm vào.

Haibara thở dài, "Theo tớ". Cô dẫn cậu xuống cầu thang, đi vào tầng hầm.

Hai đứa trẻ lẳng lặng nối gót nhau vào phòng thí nghiệm. Cô bé bước đến bên chiếc tủ lớn, lấy ra một hộp nhựa trong, kích thước chỉ bằng bàn tay. Chiếc nắp bật mở, bên trong là hai viên thuốc màu đỏ-trắng, cùng với một phản ứng choáng váng đến từ cậu bé bên cạnh.

"Ai..."

"Tớ vừa hoàn thành nó đêm qua", Haibara nói, " Sau khi lấy lại được phần còn lại của dữ liệu APTX-4869, ko mất quá nhiều thời gian và thậm chí khá đơn giản. Cậu có thể uống nó ngày hôm nay, nếu cậu muốn...Tất nhiên, phải sắp xếp một chuyến "khởi hành" đưa tiễn Conan. Nhưng...tớ chắc chắn rằng cậu ko thể chờ đợi thêm nữa để quay về bên cô ấy."

Đến câu nói thứ hai, giọng cô thấp xuống, vương vấn chút ưu phiền nhưng Conan hầu như ko nhận ra. Cậu ta bận nhảy tưng tưng như một con khỉ trong gánh xiếc, để thoả mãn sự mong chờ bấy lâu.

"Tớ...Thật sao, Ai?", Conan gọi cô bằng tên- một lần nữa. Nhưng chỉ khiến cô khẻ mỉm cười cay đắng.

"Tớ...tớ thật ko thể tin nổi! Tớ phải đi tìm Ran!", kéo tay cô bé, cậu lôi cô chạy nhanh lên những bậc thang, lao khỏi phòng thí nghiệm, chạy vào bếp để tìm người đàn ông tóc bạc béo tròn.

"Bác Agasa!"

"Gì thế, Shinichi-kun?", ông lão nhảy dựng lên.

"Thuốc giải! Haibara đã hoàn thành thuốc giải!", Conan reo lên vui sướng. Phải mất một lúc, tiến sỹ Agasa mới tiêu hoá được thông tin mới này. Ông nở một nụ cười đáp lại.

"Tuyệt vời, Shinichi-kun. Bác sẽ gọi cho Ran và nói ngày mai Conan sẽ đi", ông tiến sỹ lật đật chạy đến bên chiếc điện thoại, trong khi Conan hí hửng quay sang Haibara. Nụ cười của cậu hơi méo đi khi nhìn thấy sự chán nản biểu hiện trên gương mặt cô bé.

"Haibara...Gì vậy?", Conan hỏi, ngập ngừng. Đột nhiên, cậu reo lên, " Chờ đã, Ai! Cậu cũng uống thuốc giải độc, phải ko?"

Haibara trợn tròn mắt tron sự bực tức và cậu ta lại gội TÊN của cô ( dù cô cảm thấy cũng khá thú vị), " Tất nhiên tớ sẽ uống thuốc. Cậu không mong đợi tớ mãi mãi mắc kẹt trong hình dạng đứa trẻ như vầy chứ?"

Conan thở phào nhẹ nhõm, " Qúa tốt!", cậu kêu lên lần nữa, vẻ mặt đã vui tươi trở lại.

"Ngày mai, Shinichi Kudou sẽ trở lại trường trung học TeiTan! Và bây giờ, tổ chức áo đen đã sụp đổ, Shiho Miyano cũng đã được tự do!", Conan gửi cho cô một nụ cười chiến thắng.

Haibara, với chút choáng váng, " Tớ..không biết, Kudou-kun"

"Tại sao ko?"

"Ah..tớ...sẽ ko có chỗ để đi học...như một học sinh trung học"

"Cậu sẽ bắt đầu lại tất cả"

"Phải, nhưng tớ không nghĩ rằng..."

...sẽ học lại chương trình trung học ngớ ngẩn trong khi tớ đã tốt nghiệp Đại Học từ lâu.

"Tại sao không?", cậu thám thảm tiến tới một bước, sát bên cô, nhấn mạnh từng chữ.

"Uhm, nó không giống như trước, tớ cũng ko cần ở đây nữa...Ý tớ là, tớ đã trả lại cho cậu cuộc sống như cũ, Shinichi. Cậu nên quay về bên Ran và quên tớ đi"

Conan lùi lại một bước, sững sờ, " Ai...cậu biết...là tớ không thể nào làm điều đó mà"

Tại sao cậu ta lại tiếp tục gọi TÊN của cô nữa vậy?

Conan hít một hơi thở sâu, " Cậu có thể nào không biết...cậu có ý nghĩa như thế nào với tất cả mọi người? Bác Agasa, đội Thám tử nhí, ...và tớ..."

Cô nhìn anh trừng trừng, lâu hơn một giây. " Được thôi. Shiho Miyano sẽ chuyển đến trường của cậu vào ngày mai...Nếu nó hoạt động tốt. Không thì cậu sẽ chẳng nhìn thấy tớ lâu hơn"

Conan cau mày, nhưng đồng ý. " Uhm, giờ thì...phải lo liệu cho Conan và Ai..."

Sáng hôm sau, thám tử Mouri, Ran, tiến sỹ Agasa và cả đội Thám Tử Nhí, toàn bộ tập trung ở sân bay quốc tế tiễn Conan và Haibara. Đêm qua, bác Agasa đã nhận được cuộc gọi từ bà Edogawa, nhấn mạnh rằng đã đến lúc đón hai đứa trẻ trở về Mỹ- Conan và cô em họ Ai Haibara.

Vậy nên, dù là thứ bảy, nhưng mọi người đều đến đông đủ đưa hai đứa trẻ ra sân bay. Ran và Ayumi ngập trong nước mắt, Genta và Mitsu đang cố gắng vỗ về họ, riêng bác Mouri nhìn vô cùng chán nản- mặc dù nếu nhìn kỹ sẽ thấy một nỗi buồn trong mắt ông.

Rốt cuộc, sau tất cả các đường sáng dài vô tận và hàng rào an ninh, chỉ có hai đứa trẻ được phép đi qua. Mọi người ôm Haibara và Conan lần cuối cùng trước khi húng ló đầu qua máy dò kim loại, rời khỏi cuộc sống của họ.

Ông Mouri thở dài khi "nhà tài trợ" của ông đi mất. Tạm biệt luôn là từ đau đớn nhất, và quả thật cậu bé này đã "để lại" cho ông ko ít tiếc nuối. Tuy nhiên cuộc sống vẫn còn dài, và họ buộc phải phấn chấn trở lại.

Conan tặng Ai nụ cười cuối cùng khi họ đứng lại trước cửa nhà vệ sinh công cộng

"Tớ sẽ bỏ lỡ cơ hội nhìn thấy cậu trong hình dáng trưởng thành", Conan chế nhạo. Haibara bắn một cái nhìn lạnh lẽo về cậu, và nở một nụ cười tiếc nuối.

"Đừng giả vờ như thể cậu sẽ ko quay lại thật", cô nói, nắm viên thuốc trong tay và thở dài, " Tạm biệt, Conan-kun"

"Tạm biệt, Ai-chan"

Cả hai bước vào hai phòng vệ sinh riêng.

Đó là lần cuối cùng tất cả mọi người nhìn thấy Conan Edogawa và Ai Haibara.


	2. Quyền ưu tiên

**Chap 2: Quyền ưu tiên**

Một thiếu niên đẹp trai, mái tóc đen gọn gàng, bước ra khỏi nhà vệ sinh công cộng của sân bay quốc tế Narita. Cậu lấy tay kéo chiếc mũ bóng chày màu xanh xuống thấp để giấu mặt mình. Cậu ăn mặc khá đơn giản, với chiếc áo sơ-mi trắng, cà-vạt trên cổ. Một chiếc túi nhỏ đeo trên vai của cậu- dường như thích hợp cho một đứa trẻ hơn. Nếu ai đó rãnh rỗi kiểm tra nó, sẽ phát hiện một bộ quần áo trẻ con, thích hợp cho bộ dáng của cậu ta nhưng dĩ nhiên là cậu thanh niên này quá lớn để mặc vừa.

Khi bước ra ngoài ánh sáng, cậu thanh niên mỉm cười.

Shinichi Kudou đã trở về Nhật!

Lần cuối cùng khi Shiho Miyano nhìn vào gương, cô trông thấy hình ảnh phản chiếu của một bé gái 8 tuổi với đôi mắt to màu xanh lục ngọc. Bây giờ, cô lại nhìn thấy chính mình trong gương- một hình ảnh hoàn toàn khác. Một thiếu nữ với đôi mắt xanh lạnh lùng, gương mặt trầm tĩnh với làn da trắng hồng mịm màng không một tì vết.

Không bao giờ cô cảm thấy phiền, khi suy nghĩ của mình hơi đặc biệt, nhưng cô cảm thấy khá hơn khi nhận thức được rằng mình không hề xấu xí. Mặc dù cô vẫn có sở thích ôm lấy quyển tạp chí thời trang- từ hồi còn trong tổ chức áo đen, nhưng cô không thực sự quan tâm đến việc mình có đẹp hay không. Cô quá bận rộn để suy nghĩ cách sinh tồn.

Khi bước khỏi phòng vệ sinh, Haibara rút mảnh giấy đánh dấu trên cửa. Cô và Shinichi muốn chắc chắn rằng sẽ không ai làm gián đoạn quá trình chuyển đổi của họ, cũng như ko muốn ai bắt gặp điều kỳ lạ đó.

Shiho liếc xung quanh. Cô đang mặc bộ quần áo mà tiến sỹ Agasa ân cần trao tặng, xem như món quà "chia tay" ( ông lão đã mua sẵn một tủ quần áo giành cho cô trong hình dáng mới). May mắn một điều, ông ấy đã chọn mua những bộ từ những quyển tạp chí thời trang mà cô đọc ở nhà, nên chúng hoàn toàn đúng sở thích của Shiho. Cô đang mặc một chiếc áo cổ lọ màu xanh sẫm, váy đen liền lịch lãm, và giày cao gót.

Một cảm giác phấn khởi kỳ lạ, cô khoác chiếc túi nhỏ lên vai, mỉm cười tự mãn.

Cuộc sống mới của cô bắt đầu tại đây.

Shinichi nhìn đồng hồ để chắc rằng đã 20 phút trôi qua. Làm thế nào mà phụ nữ luôn gặp rắc rối về vấn đề thời gian nhỉ? Shinichi lẩm bẩm, và khi ngẩng đầu dậy, ánh mắt cậu chết dính vào cô gái có mái tóc màu nâu đỏ cách đó không xa. Cậu bật dậy, nhanh như cắt lao đến bên cạnh, nắm vai cô xoay lại.

"Này, chuyện gì xảy ra với cậu về thời gian-", Shinichi cứng họng. Wao. Cậu há hốc mồm vì kinh ngạc.

"Sao?", Shiho hỏi với vẻ đề phòng.

"Tớ..", Shinichi- thẳng thắn hơn bao giờ hết, nói tuột ra điều đầu tiên hiện lên trong tâm trí cậu lúc này, " Cậu thực sự rất đẹp!"

Trong khi Shinichi giật mình, ấp úng tìm cách sửa chữa câu nói với sự ngượng nghịu ( và che giấu sự ngạc nhiên quá mức cần thiết), Shiho - với gương mặt chuyển từ sự hụt hẫng lên đến ngạc nhiên, và hơi kiêu ngạo, cuối cùng nở một nụ cười thích thú trên gương mặt hoàn mỹ.

"Tại sao tớ lại ko cảm ơn cậu nhỉ, Kudou...Và tớ đoán là bên dưới những ấn tượng đó cậu còn chuẩn bị sẵn vài bài hát?", Shiho nhướng cong đôi chân mày, cách thường thấy khi chế giễu ai đó.

"Cái gì?- Không!- Không có gì cả", chàng thám tử đỏ mặt, " Được rồi. Chỉ cần ...quên đi những điều tớ vừa nói"

Shiho vễn nhếch nụ cười mỉm đầy mỉa mai, vừa đi bộ, và chàng thám tử vẫn theo sau, lẩm bẩm điều gì đó đại loại về " loại hormone ngu ngốc"

Họ rời khỏi sân bay, trong lúc đúng chờ taxi, Shinichi hỏi, " Và giờ, cậu muốn đi đâu?"

Shiho ném cho cậu một cái nhìn nghi hoặc, " Tớ nghĩ điều đầu tiên cậu muốn làm là chạy ào đến bên cạnh Ran?"

"Không", người bạn đồng hành của cô nhún vai," Tớ nghĩ sẽ tạo bất ngờ cho cô ấy. Cậu nghĩ cô ấy sẽ thích chứ? Nhưng...ôi trời, tớ cũng ko thể chờ đợi lâu hơn để gặp lại cô ấy nữa"

Shiho thở dài, chuyển ánh mắt vào một thứ gì khác, hi vọng nó có thể thay thế sự chú ý của cô lúc này. Đôi mắt cô dừng lại bên kia đường, nơi một chàng thanh niên tóc vàng, đang lui cui chuyển hành lý vào trong xe taxi, kèm theo một chiếc lồng chim khá lớn.

Tập trung ánh nhìn vào chàng trai, Shiho cố ngăn chặn tất cả những câu nói về kế hoạch của Shinichi muốn bày tỏ với Ran chui vào lỗ tai mình. Nếu nó đau đớn nhiều như vậy, cô tự nghĩ với chính mình, tại sao cô vẫn bận tâm đến? Tại sao cô vẫn còn ở đây?

Đột nhiên, chàng thanh niên trẻ nhận ra cô đang chăm chú hướng về mình, anh ta bắn về phía cô một cái nháy mắt cùng một nụ cười thân thiện. Cô chỉ đơn giản là nhìn lại.

"Miyano? Oh, Shiho?", Shinichi vẫy vẫy bàn tay trước mặt cô.

"Sao?", cô lơ đãng hỏi lại.

Shinichi nhìn cô thật lạ lẫm." Tớ nói, tớ nên đưa cô ấy ra ngoài một lần nữa, hay là hẹn cô ấy nói chuyện riêng? Tớ nghĩ là bữa tối thì sẽ lãng mạn hơn, nhưng tính ra cũng ko chính xác lắm vì lần cuối cùng..."

"Kudou, tại sao cậu lại hỏi tớ việc này?", cô hỏi nhẹ nhàng.

Shinichi thì tỏ ra ngạc nhiên thực sự, " Sao? Cậu từng nói chuyện này rất nhiều lần trước khi..."

"Thôi nào, Shiho! Tớ có thể gọi cậu bây giờ mà, phải ko?", Shinichi cau mày, " Chúng ta luôn luôn hơn hoặc kém chút xíu so với những người bạn thân thiết nhất. Tớ chỉ nói với những người thực sự gần gũi với tớ về Ran"

Chợt cậu đỏ mặt, " Ý tớ nghĩa à, chính xác hơn là người khiến tớ luôn cảm thấy thoải mái nhất..."

Shiho dường như tê liệt cả người., còn Shinichi hoàn toàn không biết những tác động trong lời nói của mình đối với cô.

"Kudou...", cô ấy bắt đầu lên tiếng.

"Là Shinichi", cậu ta lập tức sửa lại.

"Tớ...", cô ngừng lại, như thể vô cùng đau đớn khi nói những điều này, nhưng sau đó, cô mỉm cười, " Cảm ơn cậu"

Shinichi rạng rỡ hẳn lên, " Thôi, đi ăn trưa nào"

Chọn ví trí bên ngoài quán cafe, Shinichi không thể không cảm thấy vui mừng khi được trở lại cơ thể của mình. Mặc dù Conan cũng có lợi thế, nhưng nổi tiếng với tên Conan thì thật chán chết. Tất nhiên, theo kinh nghiệm đã có của cậu thì Conan sẽ ko bị lãng quên- không nghi ngờ gì về những kinh nghiệm mà cậu đã trải qua với cuộc sống trẻ thơ ấy, mọi thứ đã thay đổi cả con người cậu, những điều cậu nghi ngờ và cả những kỷ niệm không muốn quên. Tất nhiên có cả những người cậu đã gặp trên con đường đánh bại Tổ chức, như đội thám tử nhí, cô Judie, các nhân viên của FBI, Rena,...Và dĩ nhiên cả người con gái đang ngồi nhấm nháp ly cafe bên cạnh cậu, Shinichi cười toe hướng về cô gái trong suy nghĩ.

Cậu biết cậu đã mất Ai- nữ hoàng của những nhận xét mỉa mai và những tia nhìn chết người ( hoặc ánh mắt xuyên thủng một lỗ từ đằng trước ra đằng sau đầu ), nhưng mà...dĩ nhiên là, Shiho cũng đâu có gì khác...ờ, ngoại trừ chiều cao...và...

( để wings nói hộ: số đo 3 vòng nữa anh Shin-kun **Shin** đỏ mặt** nói bé bé thôi)

Shinichi len lén đưa mắt nhìn về người bạn của mình. Màu tóc nâu đỏ dường như sáng rực dưới ánh mặt trời. Màu tóc tự nhiên là điều luôn được đánh giá cao ở Nhật Bản, và Shinichi luôn nghĩ Shiho chính là đại diện của tất cả vẻ đẹp tự nhiên nhất. Đặc biệt là màu mắt khá hiếm. Người Nhật luôn có đôi mắt đen hoặc nâu, con mắt cô ấy xanh biếc- thừa hưởng từ người mẹ Anh quốc. Và đôi ngươi của cô dường như luôn thay đổi theo tâm trạng.

Shinichi khúc khích cười thầm với chính mình. Bất cứ khi nào cô ấy giận dữ, cậu thường có khá nhiều thời gian để chạy trốn khi đôi mắt phát ra ánh sáng xanh lạnh lẽo như băng đá. Còn khi cô nghĩ đến người chị đã mất, đôi mắt Shiho hơi tối lại một màu xanh xám. Và ( một trong những điều yêu thích nhất của cậu) khi cô ấy cười, gần như trùng với nụ cười của cậu lúc nãy, đôi mắt của cô sẽ phát sáng- màu xanh của bầu trời trong veo mà Shinichi đã từng vô cùng sung sướng khi nhìn thấy.

"Sao cậu cứ nhìn chằm chằm vào tớ vậy?"- và bây giờ, là ánh mắt sâu thẳm màu xanh biếc ( cái nhìn "nghi ngờ" của cô ấy, Shinichi mỉm cười nói với chính mình)

Cười cười, Shinichi trả lời," Chẳng có lý do gì cả. Chỉ là tưởng tượng cậu trong dáng vẻ nữ sinh trung học"

Cô thu hẹp tầm mắt vào cậu.

"Hi vọng, không phải trẻ con và ngốc nghếch như "nửa kia" của cậu", Shiho vặc lại với nụ cười nhẹ, " Hoặc là chỉ có cậu?""

"Ôi"

Mỉm cười, cô tiếp tục nhâm nhi ly cafe của mình, " Đùa thôi"

Shinichi dịu dàng nhìn cô, " Tớ đã nói bác Agasa chuẩn bị đồng phục cho cậu, hôm nay là có rồi. Ah, và có lẽ cậu muốn học cùng lớp với tớ và Ran. Nhưng tớ phải cảnh báo cho cậu biết, tụi trong lớp đều rất nhăng nhít và...lộn xộn đấy.."

"Tớ đã quen cậu trong nhiều tháng, Kudou. Vì thế tớ sẽ ko có vấn đề gì với những chuyện đó", Shiho chế giễu.

"Wow, vậy là cậu chỉ cần một ngày hôm nay để thích ứng thôi phải ko?", Shinichi nheo mắt nhìn cô, nửa khó chịu nửa thích thú. " Chỉ cần cẩn thận, đừng nói chuyện nhiều với những chàng trai như vậy. Tớ biết họ sẽ ko im lặng, cũng như hiểu biết- giống tớ...và không có cách nào để tìm một người bạn trai trong lớp này, nếu như đó là điều cậu mong muốn tìm thấy" , Shinichi mở miệng cười thật rộng khi nói câu cuối cùng.

Shiho ném cho cậu một cái nhìn khinh bỉ, " Khi một vấn đề xảy ra trong thực tế..."

"SHINICHI!"

Một giọng nói đã cắt ngang câu chuyện của họ. Cả hai quay đầu lại, và thấy Ran đang nhớn nhác chạy về phía họ, cùng với Sonoko.

"Khỉ thật", Shinichi thì thầm.

Shiho cong mày lên, " Vậy mà tớ nghĩ cậu rất hạnh phúc khi gặp lại cô ấy"

"Phải, phải", trông Shinichi thât sự hơi kích động khi nhìn thấy người bạn gái đã lâu ngày không gặp, " Qúa nhiều sự ngạc nhiên lúc này đây"

"Shinichi!", Ran gọi lại lần nữa khi tiến sát bên bàn cậu, " Shinichi, cậu đang..", ánh mắt Ran dừng lại bên Shiho- cô gái đang ngồi cạnh cậu, với vẻ ngạc nhiên, " Đây là ai?"

"Sao?", Sonoko hét lên, gương mặt đỏ bừng giận dữ, " Shinichi, cậu bỏ mặc bạn gái ở nhà chờ đợi vài tháng mong cậu về, còn cậu thì ở bên với một cô gái khác? Cậu còn gì để nói nữa ko?"

Gương mặt Ran ửng hồng, và cô lặng lẽ lẩm bẩm, " Tớ ko phải bạn gái cậu ấy..."

Shinichi tỏ vẻ khó chịu ra mặt, trong lúc Shiho thở dài tỏ vẻ thương hại cho họ. Cô đứng dậy.

"Shiho Miyano", cô chìa tay ra trước Ran, vẫn còn đang do dự một lúc mới bắt lấy. " Kudou và tớ đã làm việc cùng nhau trong một vụ án, giờ thì vụ án đã xong. Tớ quyết định chuyển đến Beika. Cậu có thể yên tâm, chẳng có mối quan hệ lãng mạn nào giữa hai chúng tớ, và tớ có thể khẳng định rằng trái tim cậu ấy chỉ giành cho cậu.", câu nói cuối cùng phát ra với âm thanh mềm mại và thấp, nhưng cũng khiến Ran lẫn Shinichi đỏ bừng mặt. Tuy nhiên, Sonoko vẫn ko hài lòng.

"Được lắm, vậy tại sao cậu lại ko ở bên cạnh bạn gái cậu? Tại sao cậu đi ăn với một cô gái khác?", Sonoko hỏi với giọng buộc tội.

Shinichi quắc mắt đứng bật dậy, " Được lắm, Sonoko! Tại sao tớ ko thể giành thời gian bên cạnh Shiho? Tớ với cô ấy chỉ là bạn, ko phải là bạn gái"

Sonoko không lớn tiếng nữa, nhưng vẫn giữ giọng hung hăng, " Nhưng cậu nên ưu tiên giành thời gian cho Ran mới phải?"

Shinichi thực sự giận dữ, " Tớ nghĩ đã quá rõ ràng cho ưu tiên hàng đầu của tớ."

Sonoko thở hổn hển, còn Shinichi trông cáu bẳn và bối rối. Mọi việc đã ra ngoài dự định của cậu. Ba cô gái với ba biểu hiện khác nhau: buồn bã, đau đớn, giận dữ...và cùng tỏ ra rất sốc.

"Không-Ran, tớ...tớ ko có ý như vậy..."

Người bạn thời thơ ấu của cậu mỉm cười, lắc đầu như biểu hiện của sự hiểu biết.

"Được rồi Shinichi, tớ biết là cậu ko có ý đó...Chỉ là cậu đang tức giận", Ran nói, ko biết là đang thuyết phục cậu hay thuyết phục chính mình. " Tớ...tớ sẽ gặp cậu sau, Shinichi", đưa cho cậu ta một ánh nhìn yếu ớt rưng rưng, cô nắm tay Sonoko kéo đi.

Shinichi thả người xuống ghế, ôm đầu rên rỉ, " Ôi chúa ơi! Tớ lại phá hỏng tất cả"

Cậu có vẻ như mới bị đánh bại. Mặc dù một phần của Shiho muốn đồng ý và nói với cậu ta đã sai lầm khủng khiếp như thế nào...nhưng, uhm...cô quyết định cậu ta sẽ có đủ một ngày để nghiền ngẫm. Cậu ấy ko đáng bị đối xử như vậy. Thay vào đó, cô đặt tay lên vai cậu, và lần thứ hai trong một ngày, cô tặng cho Shinichi một nụ cười ấm áp và dịu dàng nhất có thể.

"Tớ xin lỗi, Shinichi"

Bằng cách đó, ngày đầu tiên trở về của cậu đã có giá trị hơn một chút.


	3. Tiếng cười

**Chap 3: Tiếng cười**

Chưa bao giờ trong cuộc sống của mình, Shinichi lại cảm thấy miễn cưỡng và bị đè bẹp khi nói chuyện với Ran- người bạn thời thơ ấu của mình . Nhưng quả thực ko còn cách nào khác để miêu tả cảm giác đó nữa.

Shinichi chỉ đơn giản là không muốn phải gọi cô lên và yêu cầu được nói chuyện với cô ấy, nhưng ... Ờ, uhm..., cậu đã chờ đợi nhiều tháng để đến thời điểm này, cậu không thể để cho nó vuột mất được, phải ko?

Rốt cuộc, cậu hít một hơi thật sâu, và trước khi tâm trí mình thay đổi, cậu bấm nút điện thoại. Tiếng reo một lần...hai lần...ba lần...và chỉ khi cậu định cúp máy để quên phứt nó đi, thì giọng Ran lại vang lên trong điện thoại:

"Alo"

Shinichi nuốt nước bọt. Phải, bây giờ hoặc không bao giờ...

"Hi, Ran. Là tớ. Uhm. Ờ, bây giờ cậu có bận gì ko?"

Một chút im lặng.

"Không, tớ ko bận, Shinichi. Sao thế?"

Nắm chặt điện thoại, Shinichi trả lời, " Uhm, cậu có thể qua nhà..tớ ko? Tớ đang ở nhà, bây giờ. Tớ muốn nói với cậu vài việc"

Một khoảng dừng lại. Cậu có thể cảm thấy cô đang mỉm cười nhẹ.

"Uhm, Shinichi. Nhưng chờ tớ nấu xong bữa tối cho bố, rồi tớ mới đi được. Nửa tiếng nữa nhé"

"OK, Ran. Tớ sẽ gặp cậu sau"

Cô ấy gác máy, Shinichi thở ra nhẹ nhõm. Gần đây, việc nói chuyện với Ran qua điện thoại cũng trở nên khó khăn hơn nhiều. Cậu cũng ko hiểu được tại sao.

Nhún vai trong chiếc áo len, một cảm giác thôi thúc Shinichi ngó qua cánh cửa nhà hàng xóm. Chắc chắn đủ thời gian. Và cậu cũng chưa nhìn thấy tiến sỹ Agasa từ sau khi trở về ở sân bay. Có lẽ cậu nên hỏi bác ấy nên xử lý thế nào với mớ dụng cụ bác chế cho Conan. Và còn...

Khoá cửa lại, Shinichi nhận ra rằng dù đã lâu ko về nhà, nhưng một phần nào đó trong cậu thực sự mong muốn vẫn được như trước. Có lẽ cậu đã quá quen với việc ở nhờ nhà bác Mouri, nơi mà cậu xem như ngôi nhà thứ hai của mình.

Shinichi bấm chuông cửa nhà ông lão một lần, và im lặng chờ đợi khi có tiếng chân. Không quá ngạc nhiên khi cậu trông thấy Shiho, và cô vẫn để cậu đi vào trong theo cách bình thường mọi ngày.

Theo sau cô gái, Shinichi hỏi, " Bác Agasa đâu rồi?"

"Bác ấy dẫn lũ nhóc đi ăn kem rồi", Shiho nói mà không buồn quay lại, vẫn đi bộ về phía bếp, " Chúng rất buồn khi Conan và Haibara đi, vì vậy bác ấy dẫn lũ trẻ đi ăn kem để dỗ dành. Có vẻ như đó cũng là một cách hay."

Shinichi gật đầu, " À, uhm, chút nữa Ran sẽ đến"

Shiho dừng bước, quay lại.

"Tại sao cậu lại nói với tớ việc này?", cô cho anh một cái nhìn kỳ lạ, hỏi tiếp, " Vậy nên, cậu đang lập kế hoạch kể cho cô ấy nghe về việc Conan?"

Cậu lắc đầu, " Không. Tớ...Tớ không biết nữa. Tớ cảm thấy hình như mình đã huỷ hoại hạnh phúc của cô ấy suốt thời gian qua. Tớ ko muốn có thêm bất cứ điều gì..gây sốc cho cô ấy nữa. Có lẽ tớ sẽ nói về...ờ, tương lai...Tớ chỉ...chỉ muốn nói về thứ gì đó...Quên việc của Tổ Chức Áo Đen đi."

Shiho gật đầu, mắt tập trung xuống nền nhà. Shinichi tiếp tục,

" Tớ cảm thấy, cô ấy nên biết càng ít càng tốt. Việc này chỉ có hai chúng ta biết...trừ bố mẹ tớ và bác Agasa"

Shiho cười nhẹ nhàng," Đó là bí mật nhỏ của hai chúng ta", cô nói lặng lẽ.

Shinichi cười toe. Đột nhiên, điện thoại của cậu hét ầm lên. Shinichi bật nắp, và buông một tiếng lầm bầm.

" Thôi tớ phải đi rồi, Ran đến sớm quá", cậu nói với Shiho.

"Uhm"

"Tớ sẽ gặp lại cậu sau"

"Uhm"

Shinichi vội vã rảo bước rời khỏi nhà.

Ran nhấn chuông cửa lần thứ năm, nhưng vẫn không ai trả lời. Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với cậu ấy? Shinichi luôn có thói quen trễ hẹn, cô thừa nhận, và đó là điều khiến cô cảm thấy khó chịu đối với cậu ấy.

"Ran", tiếng Shinichi vọng tới từ phía sau. Cô quay lại, nhận ra cậu ấy bước ra từ nhà tiến sỹ Agasa. Cậu ấy làm gì ở đó nhỉ?

"Shinichi", Ran mỉm cười," Cuối cùng cậu cũng trờ về...Thật tốt, phải ko?"

Shinichi mở cửa, dẫn cô vào nhà, " Ngồi xuống đi, tớ sẽ giải thích mọi thứ..."

Cô mở to mắt, hướng về cậu, chờ đợi.

"Uống nước nhé? Xin lỗi, tớ đã...ờ, không về nhà sau một thời gian dài. Đó là tất cả"

"Nước? Tốt thôi"

Shinichi đặt hai cốc nước trên bàn và ngồi đối diện với Ran. Đột nhiên (và rất bất ngờ), Ran bắt đầu khóc nức nở. Nước mắt cô tuôn xuống mặt, cô đã cố gắng quệt chúng đi. Shinichi kinh ngạc, đặt tay lên vai cô.

Ran hít một hơi sâu, cố kiềm chế giọng nói của mình, " Tại sao cậu lại ra đi?"

Nhìn xuống đất, Shinichi thấp giọng, " Tớ phải giải quyết 1 vụ án phức tạp"

"Nhưng tại sao lại lâu như thế?"

"Ran"

"Rõ ràng cậu xem mấy vụ án ngu ngốc đó quan trọng hơn tớ"

"Không phải"

"Tớ...đã rất nhớ cậu"

Shinichi thở dài, gãi đầu.

"Tớ...xin lỗi, Ran"

Khi nhìn cô gái trông quá tội nghiệp, cậu tiếp tục, " Tớ xin lỗi vì đã đi...Và để cậu chờ đợi quá lâu. Tớ ko bao giờ muốn làm cậu đau khổ, Ran. Cậu nên biết điều đó. Nhưng có những việc ngoài tầm kiểm soát của tớ. Tớ rất cố gắng để trở về sớm. Tớ cũng cảm thấy rất buồn khi phải rời xa cậu. Tớ biết cậu đang chờ tớ về..."

Ran ngừng khóc.

Shinichi dừng lại, lau giọt nước mắt trên mặt cô, " Cậu có ý nghĩa với tớ nhiều hơn cậu nghĩ đấy, Ran. Trên thực tế...", cậu đột nhiên dừng lại. cảm giác có gì đó không đúng.

"Sao, Shinichi?"

"Tớ...tớ yêu cậu, Ran. Đó là điều tớ muốn nói với cậu tại bữa ăn tối bị gián đoạn lần trước...uhm...", tiếng nói của cậu ngưng bặt, ko còn cách nào bật khỏi miệng. Một cảm giác bức bối khó chịu xâm chiếm lấy cậu. Cậu ko chắc chắn về những gì mình đã làm. Những câu nói này giống như thoát ra từ đầu lưỡi và vọng đến từ nơi rất xa mà cậu chẳng hiểu được.

Thình lình, Ran nhướng người lên ôm chầm lấy cậu.

"Tớ...tớ sẽ tha thứ cho cậu, Shinichi...và tớ cũng yêu cậu", và sau đó, cô ấy đã làm một việc ( ngay sau lời thú nhận của mình), khiến toàn thân cậu cứng đờ. Cô ấy hôn cậu.

Shinichi bị sốc. Phải một lúc sau, cậu mới bắt đầu phản ứng lại. Uhm, môi cô ấy mềm, và ấm, đang áp chặt vào môi cậu. Tuy nhiên...

Không. Đây là cảm giác sai lầm...Tại sao cậu lại cảm thấy nó là một sự sai lầm?

Shinichi cắt đứt nụ hôn của cô bằng một cái đẩy nhẹ.

Ran nhìn cậu, dò hỏi, " Shinichi?"

"Tớ...", Shinichi lắc đầu, " Chỉ là...tớ hơi mệt. Ran, tớ có thể...nói chuyện với cậu ở trường vào ngày mai?"

"Chắc rồi, Shinichi", Ran cầm túi xách của mình, chuẩn bị rời khỏi. Cô ấy tạm dừng một chút, quay lại hỏi, " Cậu nợ tớ một cuộc hẹn, phải ko nào?"

Shinichi máy móc gật đầu.

"Bye bye, Shinichi"

Cuối cùng, cô ấy cũng đi. Shinichi đổ sụp người lên đi-văng. Cậu cảm thấy kiệt sức, cùng cảm giác bất thường.

Tại sao? Tại sao cậu ko cảm thấy vui mừng?

Cậu và Ran đã trở về bên nhau. Họ thấm chí còn hôn nhau, một điều vốn dĩ cậu đã từng mong chờ. Thế nhưng...

Không, có lẽ chỉ là...cậu mệt mỏi...

Phải, chắc chắn là vậy.

Ngày mai, mọi việc sẽ quay lại bình thường, và cậu sẽ cảm thấy hạnh phúc hơn.

Nhưng bây giờ, Shinichi lại cảm thấy có gì đó đang thôi thúc cậu quay lại nhà tiến sỹ Agasa.

"Bác Agasa, bác về chưa?", giọng nói Shinichi vọng lại trong căn phòng khách vắng người, Cậu uể oải thả người lên ghế sofa, gọi lại lần nữa.

"Lạy Chúa, Kudou. Có thể vặn nhỏ volume ko?"

"Shiho", cậu nở một nụ cười khi nhìn thấy cô," bác Agasa đâu?"

"Đang ở cửa hàng tạp hoá", Shiho lắc đầu," Vào lúc này". Shinichi nhìn xuống đồng hồ, 9h28'

"Và cậu vẫn còn thức? Ngày mai cậu phải đến trường đấy", Shinichi kêu lên, và cô ném cho cậu một cái nhìn khó chịu.

"Vì thế, cậu ko nên ở đây", cô vặc lại.

"Công bằng đấy", cậu bật cười lần nữa, ra hiệu cô ngồi xuống bên cạnh cậu. Cô ngồi xuống trong khi cậu bật ti-vi, chuyển qua vài kênh truyền hình một cách uể oải. Sự im lặng kéo dài giữa hai người. Cuối cùng, Shiho ngáp dài và đứng dậy.

"Tớ nghĩ đã đến lúc gọi là đêm khuya", cô nói, trong khi khoác vào một chiếc áo khoác quá khổ. Đột ngột, Shinichi dừng lại và kéo tay cô gái.

"Không. Ở lại bên tớ thêm chút nữa, làm ơn đi mà", cậu không biết chuyện gì đã khiến mình nói và làm như thế. Tất cả những gì cậu biết là, ngồi bên cạnh Shiho sẽ cho cậu cảm giác bình yên kỳ lạ. Và cậu ko muốn những cảm giác đó biến mất.

"Tại sao?", Shiho cau mày

"Tớ chỉ...muốn nói chuyện với cậu"

"Cô nhướng mày, " Về việc..?"

Shinichi không biết.

"Ờ, về..uhm, Tớ và Ran...đã hôn nhau" , Shinichi buột miệng nói ra một điều vừa trờ tới trong tâm trí- điều khiến tim cậu muốn dội khỏi lồng ngực. Thật không may, đó không phải là điều thông minh để nói vào lúc này. Một tia nhấp nháy kì lạ trong mắt Shiho.

"Cậu muốn tớ ngồi đây cả đêm chỉ để nghe những việc cậu và bạn gái cậu đã làm với nhau?", có một cơn bão dâng lên trong đáy mắt Shiho, cùng lúc cô giật tay ra khỏi tay Shinichi, chậm rãi bước đi. Shinichi trưng ra bộ mặt cực kỳ đau khổ.

"Không! Chờ đã- Shiho, quay lại nào"

"Gì nữa, Kudou?"

Cậu cau mày, nắm lấy vai Shiho và xoay người cô lại, " KHông! Tớ-tớ-xin lỗi. Tớ chỉ muốn có thời gian ở bên cậu. Tất cả chỉ có vậy"

Shiho im lặng một chút, trước khi bật ra hai chữ với sự hồ nghi, " ...cái gì?"

Shinichi kéo tay cô, chỉ ngược về chiếc ghế dài sau lưng

"Huhmm...Đầu tiên là với Ran...và bây giờ là cậu...Chuyện gì xảy ra với tớ rồi nhỉ?", cậu phàn nàn.

Shiho nheo mắt quan sát cậu, sau đó mỉm cười, " Không xác định được người phụ nữ nào cậu nghĩ đến hả, Kudou-kun?". Cậu nhún vai, vui mừng vì cô ấy đã bớt khó chịu với cậu.

"Tại sao cậu ko hỏi câu lạc bộ fan hâm mộ của tớ?", cậu cười toe," Hay là cậu cũng muốn tham gia vào đó?"

Shiho chế giễu, " Những gì cậu cần là để một ít không khí lọt vào cái đầu đặc sệt của cậu, ngài thám tử", hai người cuối cùng cũng khá thoải mái trên một chiếc ghế dài.

"Thôi nào, Shiho", Shinichi bật lại, đôi chân duỗi thẳng, gác lên đùi của cô gái trẻ, " Đừng giả vờ như cậu không yêu "cái đầu đặc sệt" của tớ như thế, cô gái nào cũng thế"

Không giấu vẻ ghê tởm, Shiho đẩy cậu ra xa mình.

"Phải, phải, và sau đó, tớ là là cô gái duy nhất còn sống lành mạnh và bình thường"

"Ôi, dôi", Shinichi cười, " Được rồi, thoả thuận..", cậu dán mắt nhìn về cô, " Cậu đang lo lắng?", cậu hỏi sau một thời gian im lặng.

Shiho nhìn cậu nghi ngờ.

"Lo lắng về điều gì?"

"Cậu sẽ đi học vào ngày mai", Shinichi trả lời," Ngày mai là ngày đầu tiên cậu bắt đầu cuộc sống của một học sinh trung học. Ít nhất cậu cũng nên lo lắng một chút về cuộc sống mới này chứ?"

Shiho trừng trừng nhìn cậu, " Kudou, tớ sẽ ko giành bất cứ sự quan tâm nào cho những điều ngốc nghếch như cậu hoặc những người bạn của cậu."

Shinichi cau mày," Nhưng thực sự ko có gì chứ? Ý tớ là...cậu chưa bao giờ đi học ở trường trung học, đúng ko?"

"Kudou, cậu cần hiểu rằng mỗi người đều có những vấn đề riêng, và cậu ko thể giải quyết hết được", người bạn đồng hành của cô thoáng do dự, còn cô vẫn chìm trong những ý nghĩ của mình.

"Tớ nghĩ..cậu đúng", Shinichi nói sau một lúc tạm dừng, " nhưng...có thật cậu ko lo lắng gì?"

"Tất nhiên cũng có", Shiho trả lời nhẹ nhàng," Nhưng tớ ko chắc về những điều tớ nghĩ. Tớ đã sống trong tổ chức quá lâu...để cảm nhận một cuộc sống mới như một nữ sinh trung học bình thường..."

Shinichi đặt một tay lên vai cô, vỗ nhẹ.

"Chỉ là một quá trình chuyển đổi đơn giản thôi", cậu mỉm cười với cô," Và cậu chắc chắn sẽ thích thú với môi trường này. Một số người nói 4 năm học này là khoảng thời gian tuyệt vời nhất trong cuộc đời con người. Tớ nghĩ nó rất phù hợp với cậu. Tớ nhớ kho tớ còn đi học..."

"Cậu là một đứa trẻ lạc loài giữa xã hội, người đã đi rất xa so với những điều tốt đẹp mà cậu có?"

"Không", Shinichi la lên cảnh giác," Mặc dù tớ đúng là biết quá nhiều thật", cậu cười thầm.

"Một lần, vào năm đầu ở trường trung học, tớ và Ran quyết định tạo một ấn tượng đặc biệt. Chúng tớ sắp xếpmột kệ sách ở ngay cầu thang, nhưng chính tớ lại rơi vào bẫy. Bảo vệ đã phải mất một thời gian để lôi tớ ra ngoài, và tớ phải bỏ lại chiếc quần dài của mình ở trong đó."

Shiho phá lên cười. "Wao, đối với thám tử Shinichi Kudou nổi tiếng thì đúng là một tin tức khá hay", cô cố gắng nói giữa những tiếng cười đứt quãng. Shinichi- người đã bị tiếng cười của cô làm cho ngây ngất, phải dừng lại một lúc và nở nụ cười tươi rói.

Wao. Mình đã làm cô ấy cười. Mình thực sự cảm thấy may mắn khi có thể sống sót để cuối cùng nhìn thấy nụ cười đẹp như vậy.

Không muốn bỏ lỡ khoảnh khắc này, Shinichi tiếp tục moi móc trong trí nhớ của mình ( khá lúng túng) để kể thêm vài câu chuyện nữa. Họ đã có thêm nửa giờ tiếp theo tràn ngập những âm thanh trong trẻo hạnh phúc. Chưa bao giờ Shinichi cảm thấy cuộc sống tuyệt vời như thế. Cuối cùng, không gian rơi vào trong im lặng khi hai người nằm bên nhau trên chiếc sofa dài.

"Cậu dường như đã có một thời niên thiếu rất thú vị", Shiho chống cằm nhìn, nghiêng đầu nhìn cậu.

Shinichi cười, nói không suy nghĩ," Càng có nhiều việc thụ vị hơn từ khi tớ gặp cậu"

Im lặng.

Cậu đã nói điều gì thế nhỉ?

Shinichi bị sốc. Và Shiho nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu với đôi mắt lạ lùng.

"Cuộc sống của tớ cũng khá nhạt nhẽo trước khi tớ gặp cậu", cô mỉm cười với Shinichi. Một sự im lặng kéo dài giữa hai người, nhưng họ đều cảm thấy nó rất dễ chịu. Sau một thời gian tiêu hoá câu nói của Shiho, cậu liếc đồng hồ, 1h58'.

"Ôi", Shinichi giật mình nhổm dậy, thì thầm, " Shiho, đã trễ...", và ánh mắt Shinichi dừng lại ở người con gái bên cạnh. Cô ấy đã chìm vào giấc ngủ. Cậu cảm thấy một chiếc tàu đang kéo rộng hai khéo môi của mình.

Uhm, cô ấy trông rất dịu dàng...Một giấc ngủ yên bình.

Shinichi đứng lên, nhẹ nhàng bế cô lên, để đầu cô dựa vào ngực mình. Cậu từ từ bước xuống cầu thang, đầy cửa phòng Shiho và đặt cô lên giường, cẩn thận kéo tấm chăn đắp ngang ngực cô gái. Mỉm cười một lần nữa với chính mình, cạu lặng lẽ rời khỏi phòng.


	4. Công chúa

**Chap 4: Công chúa**

Điều đầu tiên Shinichi ghi nhận được khi mở mắt dậy, đó là cậu không phải đang ở Văn phòng thám tử Mouri, hoặc là ở trên giường riêng của mình- một điều bất thường. Cậu cũng nhận ra ông lão tiến sỹ thừa cân đang đứng nhìn cậu chằm chằm.

"AHHH", Shinichi gào lên, khiến ông già hết hồn, nhảy dựng và lùi lại mấy bước.

"Không cần phải sợ bác như thế chứ, Shinichi", tiến sỹ Agasa xoa xoa ngực, thận trọng.

"Xin lỗi, bác Agasa. Bác làm cháu giật mình", chàng thám tử ngồi dậy, ngáp dài. Cậu đang nằm trên ghế sofa.

"Shiho đâu rồi?", Shinichi hỏi. Tiến sỹ Agasa nhướng mày- có lẽ ngạc nhiên bởi việc Shinichi gọi thẳng tên cô gái, chứ ko phải gọi Miyano như ông nghĩ.

"Đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng", ông lão đáp, " Cháu cần phải nhanh lên. 45' nữa trường học sẽ bắt đầu"

"Thật ko? Ôi", Shinichi nhăn mặt khi nghĩ đến việc đi học lại. Cậu đá cái chăn mỏng, bật dậy và phóng như bay khỏi nhà ông lão.

Phải hơn ba mươi phút sau, Shinichi mới hoàn tất việc đánh răng, rửa mặt, thay quần áo và sắp xếp sách vở đến trường. Trong lúc đang vội vàng gặm chiếc bánh mì khô, cậu nghe tiếng gõ cửa.

Ai trên đời này lại...? Cậu nghĩ trong lúc chạy ra cửa.

"Ran", cậu hoàn toàn lãng quên việc hai người luôn đi bộ đến trường với nhau. Cô gái trẻ đứng đó, mỉm cười ngọt ngào.

"Nhanh lên, Shinichi. Hoặc là chúng ta sẽ trễ", cô nói.

"Được rồi, ko sao đâu", Shinichi nắm lấy áo khoác và chạy ra ngoài, cánh cửa đóng sầm phía sau. Ran đi bộ về hướng trường học.

"Chờ đã", Shinichi chặn cô lại, " Tớ sẽ quay lại ngay"

Cậu chạy đến nhà tiến sỹ Agasa, vội vàng bấm chuông. Shiho chào đón cậu với một cái cau mày, trong bộ đồng phục nữ sinh trường trung học Teitan.

"Gì, Kudou-kun?"

"Này, Ran. Shiho sẽ đi cùng chúng ta", Shinichi hét lớn về phía Ran, kéo tay cô gái lôi đi.

"Oh", nụ cười của Ran mờ đi một chút, nhưng cô nhanh chóng hồi phục lại, gửi cho Shiho một nụ cười ấm áp, " Chào buổi sáng, Miyano-san. Và chúng ta học cùng lớp phải ko?"

Shiho gật đầu đáp lại, " Chào buổi sáng. Tớ đoán là vậy"

"Tớ biết rồi"

Phần còn lại của quãng đường đến lớp ko có biến cố gì xảy và Ran nói với nhau vài câu trong khi cậu và Shiho thì bàn luận về vài vụ án vặt vãnh, sau đó cãi nhau một chút. Cuối cùng, họ cũng đến trường. Trong lúc bước chân qua cổng, Ran kéo Shinichi lại.

"Shinichi", cô nhìn xuống đất, lúng túng, " Tớ...sao cậu ko hỏi tớ về thời gian...?"

"Dĩ nhiên, Ran", bạn trai cô mỉm cười, " Bữa ăn tối đêm nay thì sao? Tại một nhà hàng kiểu Ý?"

"OK", cô mỉm cười hài lòng," hẹn cậu tối nay"

"Hẹn gặp cậu tối nay", Shinichi trả lời," Oh, Ran, tớ cần phải đi gặp thầy giáo, vậy nên tớ sẽ đến sau"

"Được rồi, Shinichi", cô do dự trong một phút nữa, như thể muốn nói hay làm điều gì đó. Tại đây, Ran đã cho cậu ta một nụ cười trước khi vào lớp.

Shinichi mỉm cười đáp lại, sau đó nhanh chóng chạy đi tìm Shiho- cô gái vẫn đang đứng chờ cậu một cách kiên nhẫn. Cậu nhìn cô dò hỏi. Còn cô thì tròn xoe mắt nhìn cậu.

"Tớ là học sinh mới, nhớ ko?"

"Uhmm", Shinichi mỉm cười, nắm tay cô và kéo cô ấy đến văn phòng của hiệu trưởng, gõ cửa nhẹ nhàng.

"Mời vào"

Họ bước vào trong. Đang ngồi phía sau một chiếc bàn bằng gỗ sồi lớn, là một người đàn ông to béo. Ông ta nhắc Shiho nhớ đến tiến sỹ Agasa, với cái đầu hói và cặp kính tròn. Liếc quanh phòng, cô nhận thấy ko chỉ có 2 người họ là những học sinh ở đây, một nam sinh khác đã đứng đó từ trước. Cậu ấy gần bằng tuổi họ, đẹp trai và có mái tóc vàng như người ngoại quốc-

Shiho thở hổn hển. Chàng trai trẻ đã nhận ra cô, tặng cô một cái nháy mắt đầy ngụ ý- lần thứ hai trong vòng hai ngày họ lại gặp nhau. Shinichi liếc nhìn Shiho với vẻ bối rối.

"Ah, Kudou-kun. Mừng cậu trở về", ngài hiệu trưởng nâng gọng kính, nhìn cậu mỉm cười.

"Vâng, Nakamura-sensei. Em nghĩ nên qua chào thầy trước khi đến lớp"

"Tất nhiên", ngài gật đầu theo nguyên tắc, quay sang cô gái," Shiho Miyano, tôi đoán?"

"Vâng, sensei", cô gái mỉm cười đáp lại.

"Tiến sỹ Hiroshi đã gọi cho tôi. Và giờ, em cùng Sugaru hãy theo Kuou đến lớp nhé"

Bây giờ tới lượt Shinichi thở hổn hển.

"Hakuba", cậu dời mắt khỏi Shiho và nhìn về phía chàng trai.

"Kudou", chàng trai gật đầu, mỉm cười," Lúc nãy tớ ko nhìn thấy cậu"

Shinichi cau mày, cậu và Hakuba đã gặp nhau trong ba hay bốn vụ án trước đây.

"Oh, tôi mừng vì các em biết nhau đấy", Nakamura-sensei cười toe toét trên mấy tờ hồ sơ của mình. " Xem xét việc xếp các em cùng lớp, tôi chắc chắn muốn các em quen biết nhau sớm thì tốt hơn"

Nhìn lướt qua tập hồ sơ, ông nháy mắt với Shinichi

"Uhm, Kudou, vì em đã vắng quá nhiều ngày nên chúng tôi quyết định xem em như học sinh mới...giống 2 cô cậu kia, một sự khởi đầu mới, ko tệ chứ?", ông nháy mắt với Shiho và Hakuba.

"Cảm ơn, Sensei"

"Phải, và nếu đó là tất cả...", ông đưa cho ba học trò mới những tập hồ sơ, " Chỉ cần trình những thứ này cho giáo viên chủ nhiệm của các em"

Họ gật đầu trước khi rời khỏi văn phòng.

"Theo tớ", Shinichi càu nhàu. Cậu ko quá vui mừng vì Hakuba sẽ thành bạn học cùng lớp của mình. Cậu quay lại, cau mày với chàng trai, " Ngọn gió nào thổi cậu quay về Nhật vậy?"

"Bố tớ là Trưởng cục thanh tra cảnh sát", Hakuba mỉm cười," Ông ấy chuyển về Beika để điều tra vài vụ án, và tớ đi theo bố, tự nhiên thôi. Chưa kể, những vụ trộm của Kid gần đây gia tăng đáng kể..."

Hakuba quay sang Shiho, tạm dừng và đặt một nụ hôn nhẹ lên mu bàn tay trái của cô, " Và cậu thì sao, Miyano? Dường như cậu đến từ nước Anh- cùng nơi với tớ"

"Vâng, tớ-"

"ĐẾN NƠI RỒI", Shinichi nói, gần như đang gào lên, làm gián đạon cuộc hội thoại của họ. Cậu lịch sự mở cửa lớp cho Shiho bước vào ( và gần như đóng sầm lại trước mũi Hakuba). Lớp học- đang chìm trong im lặng, bỗng bật lên những tiếng bàn tán, thậm chí hò hét phấn khích.

"Kudou? Có phải Kudou ko?"

"Kudou- Eh, chờ đã. Cô bé nào thế kia? Đẹp quá đi mất!"

"Ôi Chúa, ơi, RAN! Nhìn chàng trai tóc vàng kìa! Cậu ấy trông quá bảnh!" ( Và Shinichi bắn về phía Sonoko một cái nhìn khinh bỉ)

"Shinichi, Shinichi, ngồi đây này", Ran nỗ lực nói to, cố gắng vẫy tay về phía Shinichi.

"Được rồi, cả lớp! Im lặng nào!", cô giáo chủ nhiệm hét lên. Không khí lớp lắng xuống một chút. Hít một hơi thở sâu, cô tiếp tục, " Phải, Shinichi Kudou đã quay trở lại. Ngoài ra chúng ta có thêm hai bạn mới chuyển đến. Mọi người chào đón Shiho Miyano và Hakuba Saguru nào! Và giờ, ba em có thể ngồi bất cứ nơi nào mình muốn"

"Shinichi, ở đây", Ran mỉm cười hạnh phúc với bạn cô- người sẵn sàng tiến đến bên chỗ kế cô ấy. Hai người kia chọn chỗ kế nhau gần cửa sổ.

"Nào cả lớp", giáo viên vỗ tay ra hiệu chú ý, " Giờ thì vui lòng giở sách trang s87..."

Ngày đầu tiên của họ ợ trường học đã bắt đầu.

Khi giờ học kết thúc, mặt trời vẫn còn rực rỡ trên cao. Những cuộc trò chuyện rôm rả của hai khối tiểu học và trung học nhanh chóng lan không không gian. Một làn gió nhẹ thổi qua khuôn viên. Một buổi chiều đẹp.

Thật hoàn hảo cho một buổi hẹn hò lãng mạn, Ran mỉm cười với chính mình khi ló đầu khỏi trường. Người bạn thời thơ ấu của cô ( giờ là bạn trai) đang đi bên cạnh, và bên trái cô là người bạn thân nhất-Sonoko. Mọi thứ dường như đều trở về đúng với lẽ tự nhiên của nó.

Không quá xa ở phía sau, Shiho đang đi từng bước chậm rãi. Gương mặt lạnh lùng băng giá, cô dường như ko có ý định tiến nhanh lên để nhập vào nhóm 3 người phía trước. Và đôi mắt cô vẫn chăm chú nhìn xuống những bước đi của mình trên mặt đất.

Tôi ko biết tại sao tôi lại đồng ý việc này. Tôi đang ở đây- trường trung học như cậu ấy đề nghị, và cảm thấy nó thật tệ...giống như tôi ko nên ở đây...Tất nhiên, tôi cũng đã nhìn thấy trước việc này,...

Shiho tách đôi mắt mình khỏi mặt đất, liếc về phía Shinichi và nhóm nhỏ của cậu ta, bây giờ đang tham gia vào đội bóng đá. Cậu ta bật cười khi ai đó nhắc cậu ta chuyện gì. Cậu đã ko nhận ra có một cô gái trẻ đang đứng im lặng, cắn môi đầy hối hận. Tuy nhiên, một chàng thám tử hấp dẫn khác lại thấy.

"Này, chuyện gì thế Miyano-san?", Hakuba cáo lỗi với một nhóm nữ sinh vây quanh cậu, rảo bước nhanh về phía Shiho. Cô ném cho cậu ta một ánh mắt lạnh lẽo, hi vọng có thể khiến cậu ta dừng lại. Trái với mong đợi của cô, điều đó ko xảy ra. Thay vào nó, Hakuba nở một nụ cười rộng, cánh tay chìa ra, ngỏ ý muốn cầm chiếc túi xách của cô. Shiho do dự, để chắc rằng mình ko tỏ ra quá yếu ớt hay cần giúp đỡ. Nhưng cuối cùng, cô cũng đưa cặp xách của mình cho cậu.

"Có bất cứ ai đã nói cho cậu nghe là tớ có việc gì không?", cô vẫn tiếp tục đi bộ về nhà.

Hakuaba tiếp lời, " Phải, biểu hiện trên gương mặt cậu là đầu mối đầu tiên mà tớ phát hiện ra...", Hakuba mỉm cười, cả hai chiếc túi được đeo trên cùng một bên vai. Shiho ko giấu một tiếng thở dài bực tức. Liệu có ai đã từng cho tớ một chút nghỉ ngơi chưa?

Nhưng có điều gì đó trên nụ cười của cậu ấy...Một cái gì đó trong cách cậu ta đi bộ và đút cả hai tay vào túi...Nó thực sự đã nhắc cô phần nào nhớ đến Kudou...

Shiho lắc đầu, " Tớ hối hận vì đã quay về trường trung học"

Tại sao cô lại nói với cậu ta? Cô ko biết. Ít nhất là cậu ấy đang lắng nghe, cô quắc mắt về hướng Kudou, đang cười đùa bên những người bạn của cậu.

"Tại sao vậy?", Hakuba đi nhanh hơn để bắt kịp với những bước chân của cô.

"Tớ ko thích hợp với nơi này", cô trả lời đơn giản, nhưng Hakuba tỏ ra ngạc nhiên.

"Chắc chắn cậu hợp mà", Hakuba cười, " Tớ đã nghe rằng hơn một nửa lớp vay xung quanh cậu để chào hỏi và làm quen. Cậu là người rất được yêu thích".

Shiho trợn tròn mắt. " Ý tớ ko phải vậy", mặc dù đó là sự thật. Trong một buổi sáng, tên của cô trở thành cái tên phổ biến nhất trường- và cô trở thành...uhm, giống như một món đồ chơi sáng chói, mới tinh mà tất cả mọi người đều bâu vào giành giật, tìm hiểu. Giống hệt ngày đầu tiên ở trường tiểu học Teitan...

"Vậy ý cậu là gì?"

Chúa ơi, anh chàng này cứ truy tới tấp. Nếu cậu ấy và Kudou đi cùng thì...tốt nhất là bỏ chạy. Shiho nhăn mặt khi nghĩ đến trường hợp đó.

"Môi trường...con người...không thích hợp với tớ", Shiho nhún vai, gửi cho Hakuba một ánh mắt lạnh lẽo lần nữa." Mặc dù cậu có xin phép tớ trước hay ko, nhưng tớ tin rằng cậu đang muốn xâm nhập đời tư cá nhân của tớ đấy", cô đẩy nhanh tốc độ những bước nhanh, đến khi ngôi nhà của tiến sỹ Agasa hiện ra trước mắt.

Trong khi cô mở cửa, Shiho nghe một tiếng huýt dài phía sau. Nhìn xung quanh, cô thấy chàng trai tóc vàng đang đứng đó, nhìn chằm chằm vào ngôi nhà của cô.

"Tớ có thể giúp cậu ko?"

Hakuba cười, lịch sự và tha thiết, " Có phải cậu đang quên một cái gì đó, Công chúa?". Cậu giơ cao cánh tay phải với chiếc cặp của cô.

"Một căn nhà dễ thương, bằng cách này', cô giật chiếc cặp từ tay cậu, bước vào trong không nói thêm lời nào, nhưng vẫn để cánh cửa rộng mở mà chính cô cũng ko hiểu lý do. Tất nhiên, cô nghe tiếng bước chân theo sau mình.

"Tớ hi vọng cậu ko nhớ", chàng thám tử mỉm cười trước thái độ kích động của Shiho. Cả hai có một khoảng im lặng khi hai ánh mắt chạm nhau.

Cô có thể đá cậu ra ngoài.

Cô biết nếu ánh mắt lạnh như băng của mình ko thể bắn chết cậu ta, thì cậu ta cũng sẽ ko ngất xỉu hoặc bỏ đi ngay lập tức vì nó. Vì thế, cô ấy ko thèm nhìn cậu ta như vậy nữa. Tất cà đều rất ngu ngốc, cả nụ cười mỉa mai hay cái gì đại loại thế.

Cuối cùng, Shiho thở dài và bước vào bếp.

"Nước trái cây nhé?", cô đề nghị.

Ánh mắt Hakuba dịu dàng khi giúp cô lấy hai chiếc ly.

"Tôi đã được đánh giá cao hơn mình nghĩ đấy, công chúa", cậu cúi đầu.

Shiho không thể không bật cười.


	5. Ngu ngốc

**Chap 5: Ngu ngốc**

"Shiho! Bác Agasa! Tôi về rồi!", giọng Shinichi váng lên khắp phòng ngay khi đặt chân qua cửa. Dù đây ko phải nhà cậu, nhưng Shinichi cảm thấy ngôi nhà của tiến sỹ Agasa là nơi gần gũi và thân thiết nhất của mình. Cậu đã bỏ ngang việc học tại biệt thự của mình ít hơn năm phút trước đây, sau khi nỗ lực trốn khỏi nhóm bạn vây chặt lấy cậu.

"Bác Agasa?", Shinichi gọi lại lần nữa. Không có câu trả lời. Cậu nhún vai, cởi áo khoác vứt trên ghế và tiến vào nhà bếp, nơi phát ra những giọng nói có thể bóp nghẹn trái tim cậu. Shinichi thò đầu qua cửa bếp,

"Shih-"_ và ngay lập tức ngừng lại. Shiho đang ở trong bếp, được rồi. Thế còn...

"HAKUBA", Shinichi gầm lên, đôi mắt thu hẹp trên chàng thám tử tóc vàng, người đang nhìn cậu mỉm cười. Tại sao, cái quỷ gì-?

"Ah, chúng tớ có nghe tiếng cậu bước vào", Hakuba nói. Cậu đang ngồi đối diện với Shiho- người đang nhâm nhi tách cafe tỏ vẻ ko hề bận tâm đến sự có mặt của Shinichi. Gương mặt cô vẫn thể hiện sự vô cảm vốn có, dù thế chàng thám tử tóc vàng vẫn cười toe toét đáng ngạc nhiên.

"Phải, tớ xin lỗi-nếu như đã làm gián đoạn_-một-cái-gì-đó_", Shinichi nghiến răng, tuyệt đối ko nghe ra một chút sự hối lỗi nào trong giọng của cậu ta. Shiho cau mày. Hakuba bắt đầu cảm thấy có vẻ ko tự nhiên giữa hai người.

"Tớ hi vọng là cậu ko để tâm đến câu hỏi của tớ", chàng thám tử tiếp tục trong tiếng gầm gừ giận dữ, "Nhưng chính xác là cậu đang làm cái quái gì ở đây vậy, Hakuba?"

"Tớ-"

"Tớ mời cậu ấy vào uống nước", Shiho cắt ngang, lần đầu tiên cô mở miệng. Đôi mắt cô nháy nháy những tia nguy hiểm. Tại sao cậu ta lại có hành động kỳ quặc như vậy?" Không có gì vi phạm luật pháp chứ, chàng thám tử?"

"Không", Shinichi cắn môi, ko rõ nguồn gốc hoặc lý do sự giận dữ này đến từ đâu.

" Nhưng tớ thì muốn cậu tránh xa cậu ấy ra", Shiho chế giễu.

"Oh!", Hakuba đột ngột đứng lên như vừa nhận ra một điều gì đó. Cậu ta chăm chú nhìn vào Shinichi, và dường như có vẻ...hối lỗi. "Tớ xin lỗi, Kudou. Tớ ko nhận ra là hai người đang...với nhau"

"Tớ-Cái gì?", Shinichi tròn mắt.

"Không, bọn tớ chắc chắn ko phải-như những gì cậu đang nghĩ đâu", Shiho lạnh lùng.

"Ah, nhưng...", vị khách của họ tỏ ra lúng túng, " Tớ ko biết tại sao..."

Shiho thở dài, " Kudou chỉ là tên ngốc đặc. Bọn tớ ko có hẹn hò. Bọn tớ cũng ko bao giờ như thế. Cậu ta đang quen với Ran", cô nói với một chút cứng rắn hơn mức cần thiết.

Shinichi nhăn mặt. Không, tớ ko...cậu muốn phản đối. Nhưng điều đó lại hoàn toàn là sự thật. Vì vậy, cậu chỉ lẳng lặng gất đầu.

"Tớ hiểu rồi", Hakuba xem ra đã bị thuyết phục. Cậu quay sang Shiho, mỉm cười lần nữa, " Uhm, vậy thì...cậu sẽ vui lòng đi chơi với tớ chứ, Shiho?"

Shiho khá bất ngờ, sự ngạc nhiên thể hiện trên gương mặt.

"KHÔNG", Shinichi thình lình gào lên.

_Có phải tôi vừa mới nói ko vậy?_

Cậu từ từ quay đầu lại, chuẩn bị tinh thần để đón nhận những tia lửa đạn từ đáy mắt Shiho. Tuy nhiên, những gì cậu nhìn thấy chỉ là sự tò mò thích thú. Cô ấy ko nổi giận. Ít nhất, ánh mắt cô ấy ko bộc lộ rõ ràng điều ấy. Thay vào đó, nhà khoc học tóc nâu đỏ dán mắt vào cậu với ánh nhìn lạ lẫm. _Có phải là...sự nhầm lẫn? Hoặc chỉ là trò đùa?_

"Tại sao vậy, Kudou-kun?", Shiho hỏi với giọng nhẹ nhàng, hoàn toàn ko chút bực tức.

"Tớ...", tất cả các từ ngữ đều biến mất, Shinichi lắc đầu, chán nản, " Quên đi. Tớ chỉ...tớ...tớ phải đi đây", và cậu ta chuồn khỏi nhà bếp, để lại Hakuba đang hoang mang và Shiho với cái cau mày khó hiểu.

_Mình ko thể tin nổi mình lại thốt ra điều đó!_, Shinichi nghĩ với chính mình, ngồi bẹp trên chiếc ghế dài mà đêm qua cậu và Shiho đã nói chuyện. Lý trí của mình đang dần bị mất đi...

Bằng tất cả khả năng của một thám tử, Shinichi cố vểnh tai bắt tần số âm thanh vọng ra từ nhà bếp- nhưng chẳng được gì. Tất cả những gì cậu nghe là giọng nói yếu ớt xì xào. Cuối cùng, sau gần một giờ, Hakuba bước ra phòng khách, hướng về phía cửa. Cậu ta gửi tặng Shinichi một nụ cười nửa miệng đầy khiêu khích, trước khi khép cánh cửa lại.

Vẫn cau có, Shinichi đi ngược lại, bước vào bếp. Shiho vẫn quay lưng về phía cửa, và cậu có thể nghe tiếng nước chãy vào bồn rửa chén. Cô đang dọn dẹp mớ chén dĩa.

"Hắn là một anh chàng khá thô lỗ đấy", Shinichi thì thầm, cố gắng để có được sự chú ý của cô. Và với sự ngạc nhiên của mình, cậu nghe một tiếng cười khúc khích.

"Sao, Shiho?"

"Không có gì", Shiho quay lại đối mặt với Shinichi, " Cậu ấy khá tốt với tớ", cô hơi ngiêng đầu snag phải, nở nụ cười tự mãn.

"Uh, tất nhiên cậu sẽ nghĩ vậy"

"Ý cậu là sao?", Shiho nhếch môi hỏi

"Xem xét lại đi, thực tế là hắn ta đang tán tỉnh cậu", Shinichi gằn giọng quyết liệt.

"Phải", Shiho cong cao đôi mày.

"Và cậu đang tán tỉnh trở lại"

"Tớ-"

"Bây giờ thì hắn ta rủ rê cậu đi chơi-"

"Kudou-kun"

"Tớ ko thể tin rằng hai người đang HẸN HÒ"

"Kudou!", Shiho hét lên, "Im ngay"

Shinichi nín bặt.

Đôi mắt cô gái đảo nhanh một cách bực tức, sau đó quay người lại, tiếp tục rửa chén.

"Tớ e rằng cậu ấy chỉ không đúng tiêu chuẩn bình thường của cậu. Nhưng chỉ 2 trong số 4 điều trên là đúng!", vẫn mỉm cười, Shiho tiếp tục, " Phải, cậu ấy khá lãng mạn và quan tâm đến tớ. Hakuba thực sự đã yêu cầu tớ hẹn hò với cậu ấy một ngày...Tuy nhiên..."

Shiho liếc chàng thám tử đang đần mặt một cách ngu ngốc, đôi mắt hấp háy những tia mỉa mai lẫn thích thú, " Tớ ko nhớ đã "tán tỉnh" cậu ấy lúc nào, cũng ko nhớ đã nhận lời hẹn hò với cậu ấy bao giờ..."

"...Gì?", Shinichi mở to mắt nhìn cô, " Cậu nói không?"

"Uhm"

"Nhưng...tại sao?"

Shiho nhìn cậu trừng trừng, và bắt đầu xếp ly lên kệ, " Bởi vì tớ ko hấp dẫn cậu ấy theo cách mà cậu nghĩ"

"Nhưng.."

"Kudou, có gì mà cậu lại đặc biệt hứng thú với chuyện tình cảm của tớ vậy?", Shiho đột ngột hỏi một câu khiến Shinichi hoàn toàn rơi vào im lặng. Cô ấy nói đúng, tại sao...?

Cậu nhún vai, nở nụ cười đặc trưng của mình," Bản năng của một thám tử, tớ đoán vậy"

"Tớ hiểu"

"Shiho..?"

"Gì, Kudou-kun?"

Chàng thám tử cau mày, " Gọi Shinichi", cậu sửa lại.

"Shinichi", Shiho thở dài," Chuyện gì?"

"Uhm, nếu như ko phải cậu hấp dẫn Hakuba...vậy thì..uhm, cậu sẽ muốn hấp dẫn ai?", Shinichi tự nguyền rủa mình bởi cái cách phát âm the thé ở cuối câu.

Shiho quay ngược trở lại, " Tớ- mà việc gì đến cậu?"

"Không có gì! Chỉ là tớ...muốn biết"

Shiho mỉm cười buồn bã, " Phải...Tớ tin rằng sẽ cực kỳ lãng phí thời gian cho việc can thiệp vào trái tim của con người"

"Sao vậy?", Shinichi nhoài người lên

"Uhm", Shiho thở dài," Tình yêu là vô hạn...mơ hồ, không đáng tin cậy, không rõ ràng...Tuy nhiên, cũng ko thể tránh khỏi khi nó đến...và vô điều kiện"

Shinichi nhìn cô chằm chằm. _Cái gì?_

"Nếu chúng ta cứ tìm kiếm một thứ gì đó cũng lấp lửng như là "tình yêu", chúng ta sẽ không thể dừng lại, nó ko có kết thúc, hoặc phải tìm kiếm mãi mãi, hoặc sẽ bị tổn thương"

Chàng thám tử trẻ bật cười, " Thôi nào, Shiho. Tình yêu chỉ là tình yêu.Cậu ko nghĩ rằng...nếu cậu thực sự quan tâm đến một ai đó, thì nỗi đau cũng rất có giá trị ?"

"Tất nhiên"

"Nhưng tớ nghĩ cậu nói là-"

"Có nghĩa giống như những gì tớ đã nói, Kudou. Chỉ có sự ngu ngốc trong tình yêu"

"Vì vậy, cậu ko bao giờ yêu?", Shinichi khăng khăng hỏi tới," Mặc dù đó là một cảm giác rất tuyệt vời?"

Shiho lựa chọn việc bỏ qua câu hỏi đầu tiên, mỉm cười và nói rất chậm rãi, rõ ràng bất chấp sự êm ái thoáng chút buồn bã trong giọng của mình, " Tớ tin rằng cảm giác tuyệt vời nhất của tình yêu là điều ko bao giờ xảy ra". Và Shiho rời khỏi nhà bếp, bỏ lại Shinichi một mình bối rối với suy nghĩ hỗn độn.

_Chỉ có sự ngu ngốc trong tình yêu?_

Shiho buồn bã nghĩ đến bản thân, với chút dấu vết của nụ cười buồn vương lại trên khoé môi.

_Thế nên, tôi cho rằng mình cũng ko hơn gì một kẻ ngốc._


	6. Xấu hổ

**Chap 6: Xấu hổ**

Ran bối rối khi xới tung cả tủ quần áo của mình. Bày ra rất nhiều váy và trang phục, nhưng dường như ko cái nào khiến cô hài lòng. Ran thở dài, kéo chiếc khăn trên giường, bước vào phòng tắm. Cô tắm trong tiếng hát khe khẽ đầy niềm vui.

Mười lăm phút sau, Ran trở vào phòng, bới tung đống quần áo ngổn ngang trên giường để tìm chiếc điện thoại. "Vô ích nhỉ", Ran rên rỉ. Cô bấm số cho cô bạn thân.

"Alo? Ran?"

"Hi, Sonoko! Uhm, tớ cần sự giúp đỡ của cậu.", Ran hơi lo lắng.

"Việc gì?"

"Tớ..uhm, cần một cái gì đó để mặc"

Sonoko chế giễu, " Tại sao nào? Phong cách đồ ngủ mới à?"

"Eh...Không...", Ran do dự khi nghe tiếng cười khúc khích của Sonoko," Tớ..có cuộc hẹn với Shinichi", cô ngưng lại. Nhưng Sonoko đã kịp nghe thấy.

"Cái gì?", đầu dây bên kia gầm lên," Cậu hẹn hò với Shinichi mà ko cho tớ biết?"

"Đâu phải việc gì lớn", Ran thở dài

"Không phải việc lớn?", Sonoko hét, " Cái quái gì mà KHÔNG-"

"Ôi, SONOKO!", Ran gào lên,"Được rồi, tớ xin lỗi vì đã không nói với cậu! Nhưng cậu phải giúp tớ! Cậu ấy sẽ đưa tớ vào nhà hàng Ý rất ưa thích! Và tớ không biết phải mặc gì!". Cô liếc nhìn đồng hồ.

6:30. Shinichi sẽ đến lúc 7:00.

"Được..."

Shinichi đứng ngoài văn phòng thám tử Mouri, sửa lại cavat. Cậu kiểm tra đồng hồ, 7:07.

Cậu gõ cửa, và Ran nhanh chóng ra đón. Trông cô ấy rất hạnh phúc.

"Cậu đến trễ", cô hờn dỗi.

"Xin lỗi", người hẹn hò cô đáp lại với giọng yếu ớt. " Chỉ mấy phút thôi mà"

Thực sự thì cậu đang ở bên cạnh Shiho, trước khi đột ngột nhìn lên đồng hồ, lúc đó chỉ 6:50. Và cậu đã phải phóng như bay về nhà để thay quần áo, chuẩn bị cho cuộc hẹn.

"Uhm, vậy thì cậu phải tốt hơn sau đó", Ran thì thầm gắt gỏng, khi dậm chân xuống cầu thang.

"Sẽ được", Shinichi đánh mắt một vòng. Từ đây đi bộ tới nhà hàng chỉ 10 phút. Họ chìm trong im lặng.

"Shinichi..", Ran hơi nhỏ giọng, " Cậu nghĩ gì về trang phục của tớ hôm nay?"

"Huh?", Shinichi liếc nhanh qua bộ váy hoa với cổ áo màu đỏ thanh lịch. Dĩ nhiên, cậu có thể tự đánh mình. Làm sao lại quên khen cô ấy nhỉ?

"Shinichi?"

"Dễ thương lắm", cậu nói với một nụ cười đặc trưng. Ran tỏ ra khá hài lòng. Nhưng họ lại rơi vào sự im lặng vụng về lần nữa.

"Vậy thì...nói tớ về việc của cậu đi. Đầu tiên là cậu biến mất để làm gì."

Chàng thám tử tỏ ra khọng thoải mái khi cô chuyển chủ đề.

"Không phải việc gì lớn", Shinichi nhún vai," Đó là..Uhm, có một tổ chức phi pháp, và tớ đã đánh bại bọn chúng". Cậu ko biết tại sao lại ko kể hết với cô. Nhưng bất cứ khi nào Shinichi nghĩ về nó, giọng nói của Shiho sẽ văng vẳng về bên tai cậu ngay.

_Bí mật của chúng ta._

Ran nhong chóng đá cậu khỏi trạng thái thất thần, " Vậy Shiho là phần nào trong chuyện đó?"

"Hả?", câu hỏi này khiến Shinichi bắt đầu đánh chuông báo động, " Uhm, tổ chức đó đã cố gắng truy đuổi cô ấy vì vài lý do. Và cô ấy đến tìm tớ...bọn tớ cùng nhau làm việc để hạ gục chúng..."

"Oh"

Sự im lặng cũng buông tha họ khi cả hai đã đặt chân đến nơi cần đến. Một toà nàh sang trọng, lát gạch tuyệt đẹp với vườn hoa tuyệt vời. Khu nhà hàng nhộn nhịp bởi rất đông thực khách. Shinichi báo cho người phục vụ biết bàn của họ, và cả hai được đưa đến một khu vực khác, vắng vẻ hơn, nằm bên ngoài khu vườn.

"Wow, Shinichi. Đẹp quá!", Ran ồ lên rạng rỡ. Người hẹn hò của cô cũng cười toe toét. Nhưng Shinichi không thể không cảm thấy một cảm giác kỳ lạ đang dai dẳng ở sau đầu. Mặc dù mọi thứ đều trôi qua rất tốt, nhưng cậu vẫn thấy không hài lòng.

Phần còn lại của buổi hẹn hò khá tốt.Về phía Shinichi, nó lại giống như một vệt mờ. Họ đã ăn, nói chuyện, và đi dạo quanh công viên một chút. Nhưng ...

_Nó không giống như mình tưởng._

Shinichi nghĩ khi cùng Ran đi bộ về nhà. Sự im lặng quay trở lại bóp nghẹt không khí, nhưng chàng thám tử còn đang mải mê chìm đắm trong không gian suy tư của mình, ko buồn để ý tới nó.

_Có gì đó đã thay đổi...Chuyện gì đã xảy ra giữa hai chúng ta?_

Cuối cùng, họ cũng về đến văn phòng thám tử. Đặt tay lên nắm cửa, Ran thì thầm trong khi mắt vẫn dán trên đôi chân của mình, " Goodnight, Shinichi". Cô dừng lại. Người bạn thời thơ ấu của cô mỉm cười, sau đó chạy biến đi nhanh như làn sóng. Thở dài, Ran bước vào trong.

Shinichi vội vã về nhà. Cậu cần phải suy nghĩ vài điều vào thời điểm này. Mặc dù mọi thứ diễn ra rất tốt đẹp, nhưng dường như vẫn...thiếu cái gì đó. Shinichi tự vả vào đầu mình khi băng ngang qua đường. Chỉ mới vài tháng trước, cậu còn sẵn sàng làm bất cứ điều gì để có một ngày hẹn hò với Ran._ Và bây giờ thì mình thà ở nhà còn hơn là đi với cô ấy!_ Cuối cùng, Shinichi cũng đứng trước cổng biệt thự của mình. Do dự một lát, cậu quay ngoắt 180 độ sang nhà tiến sỹ Agasa.

Shinichi nhẹ nhàng gõ cửa. Đã 9:45', cậu biết tiến sỹ Agasa có thói quen đi ngủ sớm. Cô gái có mái tóc màu nâu đỏ đứng sau cánh cửa, cong cao đôi chân mày.

"Bác Agasa đã ngủ", cô nói đơn giản.

"Ah, biết rồi. Tớ vẫn vào được chứ?"

Shiho nhún vai, bước sang một bên, nhường lối cho cậu.

"Vậy...buổi hẹn hò của cậu với Ran thế nào?", Shiho hỏi, cố gắng nở một nụ cười trêu chọc nhiều hơn là nhăn mặt.

"Uhm...", Shinichi cọ xát hai tay vào đầu, mệt mỏi, " Thật ra..nó cũng tốt...Nhưng chỉ là tớ không thích lắm- ở tất cả mọi thứ"

"Tại sao?", người cộng sự của cậu tò mò.

Chàng thám tử tạm ngưng lại. Tại sao cậu lại kể cho Shiho nghe về cuộc hẹn hò tồi tệ của mình chứ nhỉ? Cậu ko cần thêm bất cứ điều gì phức tạp hơn khi mà chính cậu cảm thấy quá đủ phức tạp rồi. Và tại sao cô ấy nên quân tâm đến nhỉ?

Nhưng cô nàng thực sự quan tâm, một giọng nói nhỏ trong đầu Shinichi tiết lộ, biểu thị sự tò mò trên gương mặt Shiho giấu đằng sau lớp mặt nạ vô cảm. Bên cạnh đó, giọng nói tiếp tục, cậu muốn nhận được sự phản hồi của cô ấy. Có gì đó đang quấy nhiễu tâm trí cậu, và cậu cần nói với ai đó.

Shinichi hít sâu, " Có gì đó ko đúng". Cậu nhìn vẻ mặt Shiho đang lạ lẫm, " Giưã mối quan hệ của tớ và Ran"

Shiho gần như bật cười, và cô ấy sẽ làm như thế nếu ko nhìn thấy biểu hiện nghiêm trọng trên mặt Shinichi. "Cái gì mà không đúng?"

"Tớ ko biết", Shinichi nhún vai," Nó gần giống như...". Trong đầu Shinichi gióng lên một hồi chuông cảnh báo.

Này, cậu đang tiết lộ quá nhiều thông tin đấy!

Tuy nhiên, cậu vẫn tiếp tục, "Nó giống như -chúng tớ không-", Shinichi lồng hai bàn tay vào nhau, "-chúng tớ ko còn tâm đầu ý hợp với nhau nữa"

Shiho không thể giữ lâu hơn nữa- và bật ra tiếng cười." Cậu đang lan man về cái gì vậy, Shinichi?". Cô đưa tay tay lên bụm miệng. Tình yêu- Sự nhầm lẫn- chàng trai trẻ bên cạnh cô há hốc miệng.

"Cậu-cậu gọi tớ là Shinichi", chàng thám tử hét lên như thể vừa trúng số, " Tớ-tớ ko cần nhắc cậu, mà cậu đã tự gọi tớ bằng tên!". Shinichi toét miệng cười y hệt thằng hề.

"Tớ- Thì sao?", Shiho lúng túng, "Tớ-"

"Shinichi-kun? Là cháu à?", một giọng ngáy ngủ đột nhiên vọng lên từ những bậc thang. Họ đã đánh thức ông tiến sỹ.

"Ơ, xin lỗi, bác Agasa," Shinichi bối rối, "Đi ngủ trở lại đi, bọn cháu sẽ không làm phiền bác nữa."

"Ờ...", ông lão bẩm bẩm, quay ngược lại về phòng.

Shiho bắn cho Shinichi một tia nhìn chết người, " Cậu đã đánh thức bác ấy bằng cái giọng la hét ầm ĩ", cô thì thầm như ko muốn đánh thức ông lão lần nữa.

"Này!"

"Suỵtttt"

"Được!", Shinichi cố gắng gào lên bằng hơi thở để ko phát ra âm thanh. Cậu nắm tay Shiho, kéo ra khỏi nhà.

"Cậu nghĩ là mình đang làm cái quái gì vậy?"

"Tìm một nơi nào đó mà tớ có thể hét lên thoải mái", cậu vặn lại, vẫn tiếp tục lôi cô gái đi.

"Ah, giống như chỗ này". Họ bước đến công viên gần nhà.

"Kudou?"

"Huhm?"

"Cậu đang chặn lại việc lưu thông máu ở cánh tay tớ"

"Ah, xin lỗi", chàng thám tử nhận ra ánh mắt chết người của cô gái đang dán chặt trên tay mình. Nhưng cậu vẫn nắm chặt tay cô cho đến khi cậu tìm được một băng ghế cạnh bờ hồ. Shinichi mỉm cười mệt mỏi, nhìn cô gái đang đứng, " Ngồi xuống đây với tớ"

Đôi mắt Shiho liếc một vòng xung quanh, toàn là những cặp tình nhân đang ngồi âu yếm, thưởng thức ánh trăng bạc lấp lánh trên mặt nước hồ. Sẽ ko lãng mạn tý nào nếu Shinichi không ngưng việc ôm đầu bằng hai bàn tay, và nếu Shiho không thôi bỏ vẻ mặt cau có đi. Cuối cùng, chàng thám tử trẻ ngẩng đầu lên.

"Tớ phải làm gì?", cậu hỏi.

"Sao lại hỏi tớ?", Shiho vẫn hướng mắt về phía bờ hồ, không nhìn vào ánh mắt van xin của cậu.

"Tớ ko biết", Shinichi thật thà.

"...Cái gì ko biết?"

"...Bất cứ điều gì"

Shiho mỉm cười, " Kudou-kun, làm sao cậu có thể giải quyết được vấn đề khi mà chính cậu cũng chẳng biết nó là gì?"

Shinichi nhăn nhó, " Giống như tớ đã nói, tớ ko còn cảm thấy có bất cứ sự...kết nối tư tưởng nào với Ran nữa. Đó thật sự kỳ lạ, nếu cậu hỏi tớ, bởi vì- ý tớ- đó là Ran"

Shiho chậm rãi gật đầu, như thể chia sẻ với cậu.

"Cô ấy đã chờ đợi tớ quay lại, và- giờ, umh, đúng là tớ đã trở về. Nhưng tớ ko hiểu chuyện gì đã xảy ra giữa bọn tớ. Nó giống như...", Shinichi lại im lặng nửa chừng.

"...Giống như cái gì?", cô gái tóc nâu đỏ nhẹ nhàng hỏi. Cô chưa từng trông thấy Shinichi như thế này. Tuy nhiên, Shiho ko thể phủ định một tia hi vọng rất nhỏ đang loé lên.  
_  
Không_, cô tự nói với mình,_ Cậu ấy chỉ bị...lẫn lộn các cảm xúc mà thôi. Chỉ cần nói với cậu ta những gì cậu ta muốn nghe, và đưa cậu ta trở về nơi vốn dĩ cậu ấy thuộc về._

"Giống như...", Shinichi hít sâu nặng nề, " Giống như...tớ ko còn yêu cô ấy nữa...Hoặc là tớ chưa bao giờ yêu- như tớ vẫn nghĩ"

"Không thể nào", Shiho thì thầm sau vài phút, trong khi sự căng thẳng khó chịu vẫn hiện trên mặt Shinichi.

"Tớ biết", cậu cau mày suy nghĩ, " Mà khoan- ý cậu là gì?"

"Cậu yêu cô ấy", Shiho nói đơn giản.

"Tớ...tớ ko biết"

"Cậu nói ko biết nghĩa là sao?", cô gái trẻ trông hơi bối rồi kèm theo một chút giận dữ.

"Tớ không biết!", cô ấy bắt đầu làm Shinichi trở nên bấn loạn," Tại sao? Có gì sai đâu nếu tớ ko biết chứ hả!"

"Tớ - không có gì," Shiho thì thầm, "Xin lỗi."

" Okay," Shinichi vẫn nhìn khá bất ổn.

Shiho nhanh chóng lấy lại sự điềm tĩnh. " Cậu yêu cô ấy", giọng cô không chắc chắn lắm. " Cậu cần phải cho mình thời gian. Hai người xa nhau đã lâu...", tim cô rớt đi một nhịp vì cảm giác tội lỗi.

"Nghe này, Kudou-", Shiho nao núng khi phải gọi tên cậu ấy," Trước khi teo nhỏ, cậu đã yêu cô ấy. Hai người là một cặp từ vài tháng trước đây, cậu vẫn yêu cô ấy. Sẽ ko có gì đột ngột thay đổi cả đâu", cô khẳng định chắc nịch với cậu.

"Uhm, tớ đoán là cậu đúng-", Shinichi thình lình ngừng lại, với biểu hiện hoảng hốt trên mặt, " Shiho-cậu...cậu đang khóc?"

"Tớ-cái gì? Không!", cô vội vàng quay lưng về phía cậu, "Không", cô lập lại.

"Gì-ah...có, cậu đang khóc", Shinichi thì thầm, ngón tay cái quệt lên bờ mi cô gái, sịu dàng lau đi những vệt nước chưa khô." Tại sao cậu khóc? Tớ...tớ đã nói gì làm tổn thương cậu sao?"

"Tớ ko khóc", cô gái vẫn cứng đầu.

Shinichi khúc khích, "Uhm, thì cậu...không"

Và cậu ôm lấy cô gái.

Shiho không bao giờ để ai ôm ngoài chị gái mình, và nếu ai đó cố gắng làm việc này, cô sẽ ném cho họ một cái nhìn lãnh lẽo giết người, khiến họ lập tức tản ra khỏi cô. Nhưng lần này thì khác...Đây là Shinichi. Cho đến một lúc sau, đôi tay cô lay động yếu ớt trong cơn sốc, khi vòng tay rắn chắc của Shinichi choàng chặt cơ thể cô. Cuối cùng, Shiho cũng đưa tay lên vòng quanh cổ chàng thám tử, cố gắng ngăn những giọt nước mắt rò rỉ khỏi khoé mi mình.

_Không._

Hãy kiên cường lên...

"Xin lỗi", Shinichi thì thầm vào tai cô trong khi vòng tay càng siết chặt hơn. Cô lắc đầu nhẹ trên cổ cậu.

"Không. Đừng."

Họ có thể như thế mãi mái, nếu Shiho ko nhẹ nhàng đầy cậu ra.

Tôi ko bao giờ cho phép mình chìm đắm trong những cảm giác như thế nữa.

Shiho nghĩ thật buồn cho mình, đứng dậy và lặng lẽ bước đi.

"Shiho...", cô dừng lại. Giọng nói yếu ớt của Shinichi đã ngăn cô. Lấy một hơi thật sâu ( và đảm bảo rằng mặt mình đã hoàn toàn khô ráo), Shiho quay lại và mỉm cười.

"Cảm ơn, Shinichi"

Và cô quay lưng đi, trước khi bắt gặp nụ cười nở trên môi chàng thám tử trẻ, khi cậu nhìn cô.


	7. Sự xa xỉ

**Chap 7: Sự xa xỉ**

Ngày thứ Sáu dường như trôi chậm một cách bất thường. Hiện nay chỉ có một học sinh duy nhất không có nhu cầu ao ước thời gian qua nhanh hơn. 3:24' PM, chàng thám tử đang giả vờ lắng nghe về cuộc chiến liên minh Anh-Nhật với đôi mắt khép lại. Ah, thêm cả Shiho nữa chứ. Bất chấp gương mặt vẫn đang rất lạnh, cô cảm thấy nhiệt độ oi bức ngoài trời là một nỗi phiền toái. Shiho ngây người nhìn ra khỏi cửa cửa, ngáp khẽ khi thấy ánh nắng đang trơn tuột trên những tán cây. Mùa đông sắp đến nên ngày càng ngắn lại.

"- Và vì vậy, hiệp ước đã được gia hạn vào năm 1905 và 1911 trước khi nó chấm dứt vào năm 1923 do sự -"

RENGGG.

Cả lớp vỡ oà lên những tiếng reo hò vui sướng, vội vã nhét sách vở vào cặp, mong muốn rời khỏi trường càng sớm càng tốt. Shinichi cười toe và quay sang Shiho-người vẫn đang thả hồn bay bay ngoài cửa sổ. Ran vừa bị Sonoko kéo đi để khoe khoang về một cái gì đó, hình như là sơn móng tay hay dầu thơm- những thứ tạo nên vẻ quyến rũ nữ tính mà theo Sonoko thì quan trọng vô cùng. Chàng thám tử trẻ lặng lẽ tiến tới bàn Shiho theo cách của mình.

"Mơ giữa ban ngày huh?", Shinichi tựa đầu lên bàn, quỳ một chân xuống bên cạnh cô.

Shiho mỉm cười, " Chắc vậy"

"Đi nào", cậu ra hiệu về phía cửa. Người cộng sự của cậu gật đầu, nắm lấy cặp xách của mình và cùng cậu bước khỏi cổng trường. Hai người im lặng đi bên nhau khoảng năm phút, đến khi một giọng nói quen thuộc ập vào tai.

-Nhóm thám tử nhí có thể giải quyết mọi rắc rối của bạn!

-Không có vấn đề gì là khó khăn với chúng tôi-

-Chỉ cần để lại một tin nhắn và chúng tôi sẽ đến với bạn

Hai người bắn nhanh cho nhau một ánh mắt, trước khi nhìn xung quanh tìm ba "người bạn" ngày xưa của mình- lúc này đang đứng phát tờ rơi cho những người qua đường.

- Thứ lỗi, chị có muốn một tờ không, nee-san?

Shiho mỉm cười, nhẹ nhàng cầm lấy tờ giấy vừa được trao.

"Được, chị rất thích"

"Cảm ơn, nee-san", đứa bé trai với những nốt tàn nhang gật đầu.

"Bọn em là đội thám tử nhí", cậu bé thứ hai, béo hơn, nở rộng nụ cười trên miệng nhìn Shinichi và Shiho, " Bọn em có thể giải quyết bất kỳ-", nó thình lình dừng lại.

"Gì thế Genta-kun?", cô gái cúi xuống, hỏi.

"Em-em-", Genta dường như lúng túng trong suy nghĩ, mắt vẫn dán chặt vào hai người trước mặt.

"Thật là bất lịch sự khi nhìn chằm chằm vào người khác", cậu bé kia lắc đầu, sau đó ngẩng lên nhìn Shiho, " Em xin-l", và nó cũng im bặt, với đôi mắt mở rộng sửng sốt. Genta nắm tay hai người bạn kéo lại, ba cái đầu chụm vào nhau thầm thì. Shinichi nhướng mày liếc Shiho-người đang tỏ vẻ thích thú trước biểu hiện của ba đứa trẻ.

-E-HÈM

Cậu bé- mà họ rất quen thuộc- Mitsu, bắt đầu hắng giọng.

- Xin..lỗi, nhưng chị có quan hệ với một cô bé tên Ai Haibara ko ạ- ví như bà con xa?

Mitsu ngước nhìn Shiho, sau đó quay sang Shinichi, " Và anh có quen với Conan Edogawa?"

Shiho liếc nhanh qua Shinichi, " Thực ra, chúng tôi là anh chị họ của Conan và Ai". Họ chắc chắn ko thể phủ định nó, những đứa trẻ thừa thông minh để nhận ra sự giống nhau về ngoại hình.

"Ah, hèn chi", Mitsu mỉm cười," Bọn em là bạn thân của Conan và Haibara"

Shinichi gật đầu, " Anh có nghe nói về ba đứa, rất vui được gặp mấy em. Nhớ về nhà sớm đi nhé, trời sắp tối rồi đấy"

"Vâng, tạm biệt", Ayumi mỉm cười, vẫy tay khi hai người bước đi.

"Huhmm, cảm thấy hơi là lạ", Shinichi cười khi rời khỏi tầm mắt của bọn trẻ.

"Chắc rồi", Shiho thì thầm khi họ rẽ qua một con đường khác. Ngay lập tức, cả hai được đón chào bằng chuỗi còi cảnh sát hú vang.

"Whoa"

Mặt trời đã buông dần sau những toà nhà, các dãy phố đang chìm dần vào bóng tối. Tuy nhiên, khu vực này lại được thắp sáng bởi đèn xe cảnh sát xanh-đỏ chớp tắt liên tục. Cảnh sát tạo thành một vòng tròn vây quanh toà nhà, một xác chết được khiêng từ trong ra.

Shinichi cười hí hửng " Tớ tự hỏi còn trường hợp nào khác nữa hay ko?"

Shiho liếc cậu ghê tởm, " Tớ ko hiểu làm thế nào kẻ sát nhân lại luôn khiến cậu vui mừng như vậy"

Bỏ qua lời chế giễu, Shinichi ( với đôi mắt sáng rỡ long lanh như cún con), vẫy tay lia lịa gọi người đàn ông mập mạp đang hí hoáy ghi chép cách đó ko xa, " Bác Megune"

Người đàn ông quay lại, tỏ ra ngạc nhiên.

"Shinichi", ông kêu lên, " Cháu trở lại rồi à?"

"Vâng", Shinichi trả lời, nụ cười méo đi một chút

"Ah, chắc chắn là tốt hơn khi nhìn thấy cháu lần nữa đấy. Bác hi vọng cháu sẽ tìm ra chút manh mối đặc biệt nào đó trong vụ này, mặc dù nó có vẻ như một tai nạn vì tự vệ hơn"

"Cháu rất vui được giúp bác", chàng thám tử gật đầu, chuyển sang giọng chuyên nghiệp. Cậu quay qua Shiho, " Có để ý không nếu tớ nhúng vào vụ này? Ko lâu quá đâu"

Cô gái khịt mũi, " Cậu mong tớ cản cậu lại à? Cứ làm đi. Và hoàn thành sớm. Tớ cần về nhà sớm để chuẩn bị bữa tối cho bác tiến sỹ"

"Thanks", Shinichi vẫy tay khi người bạn của cậu tiếp tục bước đi.

"Ai đó, Shinichi?", thanh tra Megune dò hỏi.

"Chỉ là một người bạn", Shinichi trả lời.

"Chắc ổn chứ để xin phép cô bé đó cho cậu tham gia vào vụ án?", thanh tra Megune tò mò, "cậu sẽ có nhiều rắc rối với con gái của Mouri nếu cô ấy biết cậu mang một cô bé khác đi chung đấy"

Shinichi trông như khá sốc, " Huhm, sự hiểu biết của Shiho liên quan mật thiết đến công việc thám tử của cháu", cậu cử động đôi chân không thoải mái, " Ran, mặt khác, cô ấy không giúp gì được trừ việc đi vòng vòng xung quanh"

Thanh tra Megune gật đầu, " Uhm, tại sao cháu ko vào trong kiểm tra hiện trường, bác tin cháu có thể xác nhận hay bác bỏ niềm tin của cảnh sát đấy"

"Cháu vào đây, bác Megune", Shinichi nói.

Tuyệt vời, cậu nghĩ một cách sung sướng.

Cậu có thể làm bất cứ việc gì với cái tên của mình- thật ko còn gì hạnh phúc hơn.

***  
Tại nàh tiến sỹ Agasa.

"- Nó thực sự khá đơn giản. Tớ có thể nói thế, bởi vị trí vết máu chếch sang 10 độ trên đầu nạn nhân, hoàn toàn trái với giả thuyết tự vệ. Thay vì là một cú đá như suy đoán ban đầu, nạn nhân phải nằm trên sàn trước đó- chứng tỏ rõ ràng là một vụ giết người", Shinichi nói một lèo trong cùng một hơi thở, mỉm cười tự mãn nhìn Shiho đang ngồi thiếu kiên nhẫn với quyển tạp chí thời trang trên tay, chờ đợi cậu ta kết thúc những suy luận của mình.

"Thú vị lắm, Kudou", Shiho nghe có vẻ buồn chán, nhưng Shinichi biết mình không thất bại khi phát hiện vài tia hứng thú trong mắt cô gái. Shiho không bao giờ tỏ ra lắng ngeh thực sự những vụ án của cậu. "Bây giờ, nếu cậu tha cho tớ, thì tớ muốn đi ngủ"

"Chắc chắn rồi", Shinichi đáp lại, và đứng dậy. Cậu chợt dừng lại, " Ah nói với cậu cái này đã. Thế còn việc ra ngoài ăn trưa vào ngày mai thì sao nào?"

Shiho hơi cau mày, " Ăn trưa?"

"Sao lại ko?",Shinichi cười, Thôi nào, vui vẻ lên tí đi. Chỉ là bữa ăn trưa thôi mà"

"Được", cô nhún vui, " Nhưng cậu trả tiền"

"Uh", Shinichi tròn mắt, " Ngày mai nhe"

Shiho không trả lời, chỉ khựng lại một chút trước khi tiếp tục dán mắt vào quyển tạp chí. Shinichi cười toe toét và rời khỏi nhà.

Hôm sau.

"Chào buổi sáng, bác Agasa"

"Chào, Shin-kun", ông lão vui vẻ đáp trong lúc đập một quả trứng vào cái chảo lớn trên bếp, " Có muốn ở lại ăn thứ gì ko?"

"Một chút thôi", cậu thanh niên nói, "Shiho và cháu có kế hoạch ra ngaoì tìm một cái gì đó để ăn."

Cùng lúc đó, Shiho bước ra từ nhà tắm với một cái ngáp ngắn. Bỏ qua sự có mặt của Shinichi, cô đến tủ lạnh lấy một hộp sữa.

"Cậu cũng thức sớm quá", Shinichi cong môi chế giễu, cầm ly sữa từ tay cô gái, sau đó uống một lèo.

"Kudou", Shiho giật cái ly lại.

Cậu cười, "Bất cứ khi nào cậu đã sẵn sàng ..."

Shiho trừng trừng nhìn cậu, " Ý tưởng thứ hai", cô nói với chút do dự, " Hãy đi ăn bên bờ hồ. Nó thực sự là một điều tốn kém đấy"

Shinichi nhìn lại chằm chằm, " Tốt". Cậu thì thầm, nhanh chóng kiểm tra lại chiếc ví tội nghiệp. Cậu là con một gia đình giàu có, nhưng tất nhiên- Shinichi vẫn chỉ là một thiếu niên- và ko có tiền lương ổn định.

Shiho cười tự mãn.

"Tôi cho rằng tôi muốn một ly nước trước đã", Shinichi nói với người phục vụ nửa giờ sau đó.

"Tương tự," Shiho gật đầu.

Trong lúc người phụ nữ bước sang phục vụ những khách hàng khác, Shiho giành thời gian để chiêm ngưỡng khung cảnh xung quanh. Hai người đang ngồi ngoài trời một nhà hàng ven hồ Beika- nơi nổi tiếng về chất lượng ẩm thực. Nó xây dựng kiểu phong cách xưa- khá đơn giản với cái tên The Blue Water Cafe, toạ lạc bên bờ hồ để thực khách có thể ngắm nhìn những làn sóng nước lăn tăn. Đây là một trong những nhà hàng sang trọng và cao cấp nhất khu vực - và một trong những nơi tốn kém nhất, Shinichi rầu rĩ nghĩ.

Tuy nhiên trong lúc Shiho khiếu nại về lỗi phục vụ, Shinichi không thể ngăn được- cậu mỉm cười.


	8. Rắc rối

**Chap 8: Rắc rối**

- Ran! Ran!

Tiếng Sonoko hét lanh lảnh từ ngoài hành lang vọng vào. Chưa kịp phản ứng, Ran đã thấy mình nằm gọn trong vòng tay siết chặt của cô bạn thân. Shinichi uể oải cụp mắt xuống, cố lờ đi niềm phấn khích ko biết đến từ đâu của Sonoko.

- Gì vậy, Sonoko?

Ran thở khó khăn, nắm tay cô bạn hỏi. Sonoko bắn cho Shinichi một cái nhìn gian xảo trước khi thì thầm vào tai Ran bằng vẻ phấn khích cực độ. Chàng thám tử hoàn toàn không quan tâm đến, đảo mắt một vòng tìm mái tóc màu nâu đỏ quen thuộc.

-Shih-...Huhm, chào Hakuba!_ Đôi mắt Shinichi tối sầm lại khi bắt gặp đôi "nam thanh nữ tú" đã yên vị tại chỗ ngồi của họ, và đang tán gẫu cùng nhau.

-Chào, Kudou.- Hakuba lịch sự đáp lại với một nụ cười. Cùng lúc đó, Shiho ném cho Shinichi một ánh nhìn sắc lạnh. Mất 1 giây phân tích chính xác hàm ý của nó, Shinichi mở to mắt với một nụ cười khẽ.

_Đừng lo...tớ sẽ cư xử đúng mực._.

"Dù sao, như tớ đã nói đó, cậu đã nghe về sự kiện diễn ra vào cuối mùa đông chứ?", Hakuba tiếp tục với Shiho," Không có quá nhiều người biết, cũng chưa được công bố rộng rãi, nhưng các cô gái đã-"

RENGGGG.

"Ah", Hakuba mỉm cười khi thấy cả lớp bắt đầu lục tục kéo vào, " Tớ nghĩ cậu sẽ nghe về việc này sau vậy". Shiho gật đầu, nhìn qua Shinichi và được cậu tặng cho một cái nhìn khó hiểu, trước khi quay về chỗ ngồi gần Ran.

-Shinichi, đoán xem Sonoko vừa mới nói với tớ-

-Được rồi, cả lớp. Ngồi xuống nào._ Giaó viên của họ đặt xấp giáo án lên bàn_ Tôi ko biết các em đang quan tâm tới việc gì, nhưng đã đến lúc trở lại với bài học.

RENGGGG,

Những tiếng chuông rung lên lần nữa, báo hiệu kết thúc một ngày học. Shinichi ngó thấy vô cùng rầu rĩ trong khi những người bạn của cậu hò hét điên cuồng phóng khỏi lớp học. Giaó viên của họ, tuy nhiên, lại có một ý tưởng khác.

"DỪNG LẠI", cô gầm lên, đôi mắt nhấp nháy sau gọng kính màu bạc. "Bây giờ, yêu cầu các em vui lòng quay trở lại chỗ ngồi, để tôi có thể đưa ra một thông báo rất quan trọng."

Hơn một nửa lớp học, chậm chạp thực hiện theo cách của mình để trở lại vị trí cũ, lẩm bẩm "gomenasai" trong hơi thở phiền não.

"E-hèm", người giáo viên chậm rãi bắt đầu," Có thể một số em đã nghe qua về việc này, hội đồng giáo viên đã đưa ra ý kiến tổ chức một lễ hội vào mùa đông năm nay, để các em có thể dẫn bạn bè theo cùng, giao lưu với nhau"

Shinichi nhận thấy Ran nhãy cẫng lên một tý, như thể cô ấy biết điều gì đang đến. Một số học sinh khác đang chuyển sang sự tò mò với đôi mắt háo hức.

"Đầu tiên là Gala trường trung học Teitan, diễn ra vào đầu tháng 12. Bây giờ, tôi sẽ thông báo chính thức luôn răng, các em hãy mặc những bộ trang phục đẹp nhất, và biểu hiện sự lịch sự nữa nhé. Ah, phải rồ, Fujuta- đó là một quả bóng. Và các em hãy mang nó đến cho người các em muốn đi cùng vào dịp lễ hội này-"

Sonoko bật ra tiếng cười lanh lảnh. Shinichi nhận ra hơn nửa số học sinh nữ đang bụm miệng cười hinh híc, dĩ nhiên, không bao gồm Shiho.

"Buổi lễ bắt đầu lúc 7h và kết thúc lúc 11h. Và...còn câu hỏi nào nữa ko?", cô giáo liếc nhanh một vòng trước khi gấp tập giáo án lại," OK, bây giờ các em có thể ra về."

Những bước chân vội vàng xô nhau ra cửa. Shinichi trợn tròn mắt, ngạc nhiên khi thấy Ran vẫn ngồi bên cạnh cậu, và đang cố né tránh ánh mắt của mình.

"Nhanh lên, cậu chậm quá", Shinichi lè lưỡi, đong đưa túi xách trên vai mình.

"Uhm", Ran vui vẻ đáp lại, hai người bước ra cửa.

"Hey, chờ đã", Shinichi tạm dừng, Tiến về phía Shiho." Shiho, cậu đi chưa?"

Cô gái tóc nâu đỏ mỉm cười.

"Tớ nghĩ rằng cậu đã quên tớ", Shiho liếc nhanh về Ran, thì thầm, "Tuy nhiên", Shiho hạ giọng xuống thấp, và Shinichi pahỉ cố gắng vểnh cao lỗ tai lên để bắt lấy từng chữ, " Tớ đề nghị cậu nên giành một ít thời gian ở riêng với bạn gái cậu...cô ấy trông ko vui gì bây giờ đâu"

Shinichi nhìn Ran. Qủa thật vậy, cô ấy đang cắn môi với đôi mắt rưng rưng như sắp khóc.

"Vậy thì", Shinichi lặng lẽ nói, " Hẹn gặp cậu sau"

"Gì vậy, Ran?", cậu bóp nhẹ tay cô khi cả hai rời khỏi lớp học.

"Không, không có gì", đôi mắt Ran nhanh chóng lấy lại vẻ vui tươi, mặc dù một phần nào đó vẫn đang dán chặt vào nét mặt biểu lộ sự mệt mỏi của Shinichi.

"Thực ra thì, Ran..", Shinichi dừng lại, đứng đối diện với cô và nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy hai vai cô, " Chúng ta là bạn bè đã nhiều năm. Và tớ nghĩ tớ sẽ biết nếu có chuyện gì đang khiến bạn gái tớ buồn chán"

Ran đỏ mặt khi Shinichi dùng từ " bạn gái". Tuy nhiên cô lắc đầu, " Thực sự ko có gì, Shinichi"

"Uhm", chàng thám tử tiếp tục đi bộ, và lại đột ngột dừng lại lần nữa, với nụ cười kỳ lạ trên mặt.

"Gì nữa, Shinichi?", Ran khựng lại khi đụng vào người cậu. Shinichi quay lại, mỉm cười.

_Ah, tôi biết rồi_. Shinichi nghĩ với chính mình, _cô ấy muốn tôi đưa cô ấy quả bóng. Cô ấy muốn hỏi tôi về quả bóng hẹn hò cho buổi lễ. Cô ấy có vẻ khá bối rối về việc đó- Tôi ko thể tin là tôi lại nghĩ ra điều cô ấy muốn! Shiho nhất định sẽ rất-_

"Shinichi?", Ran lập lại với giọng mất kiên nhẫn, đưa cậu quay về với thực tế, " Chuyện gì mà cậu cười thế?"

"Hả?", Shinichi giật mình, " Uhm, Ran. Cậu sẽ đi cùng tớ chứ, với quả bóng nữa". Cậu chờ đợi cô ấy sẽ vỡ oà trong niềm vui. Tuy nhiên, cậu nhận thấy rằng Ran cắn môi rụt rè trước khi mỉm cười và gật đầu một cách lịch sự.

"Tất nhiên, Shinichi."

Shinichi đang ngồi, vẻ gương mặt căng thẳng, cố tìm ra lý do cho phản ứng của Ran lúc chiều. Shiho ngồi đối diện với cậu, uể oải dựa lưng vào ghế sôfa với quyển tạp chí trên tay, thỉnh thoảng gửi cho chàng thám tử một vẻ buồn cười. Cuối cùng, cô không thể chịu được nữa.

"Chuyện gì đang xảy ra trong đầu cậu thế, chàng thám tử?"

Shinichi nhìn cô, "Uhm...tớ mời Ran nhận quả bóng đi dự tiệc mùa đông cùng tớ"

Shiho cau mày. Cô cảm thấy có sự đau đớn, bứt rứt đến nghẹt thở, và trong vô thức, cô cắn nhẹ môi mình. Buộc lòng trưng ra bộ mặt vô tư, cô nhướng mày, " Và rồi?"

Shinichi cũng cau mày, " Chuyện gì xảy ra khi các cô gái cứ hay cắn môi mình vậy?"

Shiho trợn tròn mắt, " Có phải RRan đã làm việc đó ko? Oh, tớ sẽ nói cậu biết, các cô gái sẽ cắn môi khi họ đang buồn bã- và thất vọng. Cậu đã làm gì vậy, Kudou-kun?"

Shinichi thở hắt ra, " Vậy chính xác...cậu đang thất vọng về việc gì thế, Shiho?", cậu hỏi dịu dàng.

"Tớ-khoan đã, cái gì?"

"Cậu vừa mới cắn môi"

"Không, tớ không có"

"Có, chắc chắn cậu có"

"Không, không có"

"Có, cậu có"

"Cậu đang muốn chứng minh việc gì, Kudou-kun?"

"Nhưng- ôi trời, quên đi vậy", Shinichi gầm gừ bực tức, và Shiho mỉm cười tự mãn.

"Và, xưng tội đi, cậu đã làm gì với thiên thần của cậu?"

Shinichi nhăn nhó, " Đừng gọi cô ấy như thế"

"Sao ko?", Shiho dứt khoát hỏi lại.

"Tớ-", Shinichi thở dài, " Chuyện rất phức tap"

Shiho cười. "Cậu quên là tớ đã dành hàng giờ mỗi đêm kiếm ra những công thức hóa học phức tạp để tạo thành một loại thuốc phức tạp mà thực sự có thể làm chậm quá trình của cái chết tự nhiên."

Người cộng sự của cô mỉm cười, cọ xát hai tay sau gáy, " Uhm, cậu nói đúng...Nhưng..chỉ là tớ muốn quên đi"

Shiho nhướng mày, " Cậu chắc chắn?"

Ừ."

Shiho thở dài." Việc này đang trở thành thói quen mỗi đêm của chúng ta thì phải? Tại sao cậu ko giành thời gian ở nhà riêng của cậu chứ?"

Shinichi cười khúc khích, nhún vai. "Phải, vì cậu không muốn tớ ở đây -", cậu đứng lên và nắm lấy áo của mình, rõ ràng nhấn mạnh với Shiho. "- Tớ cho rằng tớ sẽ đi."

Cô gái mỉm cười, " May mắn quá"

Sáng hôm sau, trong lúc Shiho đang đi bộ một mình đến trường ( cô trốn khỏi Shinichi trước, để cậu ta có thể chung chung với Ran), cô đã gặp một việc khá vui- hoặc có lẽ- ko phải khó chịu, nhưng là ngạc nhiên. Vào đúng lúc vừa đặt chân vào sân trường, cô đụng phải Kinji Fujita, hotboy của trường- người có vẻ như ko hề tỏ ra phật lòng khi nhận ra cô gái cậu ta vừa va chạm.

"Ah. Miyano-san", cậu ta cười rạng rỡ." Thứ lỗi cho sự đường đột của tớ...Tớ đang đi tìm cậu đây".

Kinji ho húc hắc, nhưng nhanh chóng chỉnh trang lại bản thân mình theo vẻ trịnh trọng nhất, và nở nụ cười chắc chắn đủ làm bao nhiêu cô gái tan chảy. Mặt khác, Shiho nâng chân mày lên, nhìn cậu chờ đợi. Kinji có cảm giác chao đảo.

"Tớ...tớ...chỉ muốn biết...nếu cậu vui lòng nhận lời đi cùng tớ đến buổi tiệc...", Kinji cúi đầu xuống với vẻ lo lắng ngượng ngùng.

Shiho khá sốc. Tất nhiên, cô không mong đợi bất cứ ai mời cô cùng đi Gala - thực sự, cô không nghĩ là sẽ đi với ai cả. Nhưng khi thấy Kinji nhìn chằm chằm vào đôi chân mình đầy lo lắng ... Đôi môi của cô hơi khẽ nhếch lên. Cô nhẹ nhàng đặt tay lên vai cậu, ép anh ta ngẩng lên nhìn vào mắt cô ấy.

Hành động này đi khỏi tính cách vốn có của Shiho, khiến cô cũng cảm thấy hơi kỳ lạ. Vào những dịp bình thường, Shiho chỉ đơn giản là cau mày nhìn rồi bỏ đi. Tuy nhiên, khi thấy chàng trai rắc rối nhất và cũng ... vui tính nhất trong lớp, rụt rẻ hỏi xin một cuộc hẹn...Shiho ko thể lạnh lùng được.

"Uhm, Fujita-kun", Shiho nói, " Tớ ko chắc có kế hoạch gì cho ngày hôm đó hay ko. Thế nên tớ ko thể nhận lời bây giờ được"

Điều này dường như tốt hơn những gì Kinji mong đợi. Cậu gật đầu thông hiểu, sau đó nở nụ cười rất tươi, trước khi vẫy tay chào cô để trở lại với nhóm bạn đang đứng cách đó ko xa, cố gắng lắng nghe kết quả cuộc hẹn hò.

Shiho cau mày, tự mình tới lớp học, âm thầm nghĩ với chính mình rằng nó sẽ là một ngày dài.

Đến cuối ngày, thực sự là Shiho đã có chút cáu bẳn. Đầu tiên là những lời mời cô đến dự tiệc cùng họ ( như Kinji), nhưng Shiho sớm cảm thây sự kiên nhẫn đang bị bào mỏng đi. Đầu tiên là những lời mời rất lịch sự ( hoặc ít nhất là lịch sự mà cô có thể tập trung chú ý vào) để cô có thể từ chối. Tuy nhiên, với lời đề nghị thứ tư, Shiho đã quên một số sách của mình trong lớp học khoa học, đã phải viết một bài luận dài ba trang về một đề tài mà cô đã rất quen thuộc. Và hơn thế nữa, Shinichi đã ở bên cạnh Ran cả ngày, đóng vai một người bạn trai tốt, bỏ qua tất cả những người bạn khác giới- bao gồm cả cô. Vì vậy Shiho đã ko kịp chụp lại chàng trai tội nghiệp-người thứ 4 mời cô đi dự tiệc, và chỉ còn biết đứng nhìn cậu ta vội vã chạy đi với sự bực bội khó tả. Không cần phải nói, vào lúc chuông reo thì Shiho trở thành một người ko thể đùa được nữa.

"Tâm trạng xấu hả, công chúa?", chàng thám tử tóc vàng bước đến trước mặt cô với nụ cười trên môi, " Tôi có thể làm bất cứ điều gì để khiến cậu phấn chấn lên nào?"

"Tố nghi ngờ về điều đó đấy", cô nói vẻ không quan tâm, vẫn tiếp tục bước như như thể cậu chỉ vừa làm gián đoạn sự đăm chiêu của cô.

"Huhm", Hakuba bước theo cô với sự suy nghĩ chu đáo. Cô ấy có vẻ đã giảm bớt sự phiền não, cậu đã ko khiến cô phải bực mình. Tuy nhiên, tâm trạng của cô hầu như không khá lên nổi khi họ bước ra khỏi trường - Shinichi và Ran đang nói chuyện giữa nhóm bạn của họ. Shiho cố tình quay đi, tránh nhìn thấy cảnh Ran nắm tay Shinichi một cách ngượng ngùng, còn cậu trông khác ngạc nhiên và đưa tay gãi đầu lo lắng. Shiho bắt đầu đi nhanh hơn.

"Hey, đợi đã", Hakuba la lên để theo kịp, " Nghe này, tớ cần năm phút-"

"Oh, nghĩ là- đi-"

"Không, không, tớ cần hỏi cậu về điều đó"

Shiho dừng lại và nhướn mày (khoảng lần thứ 10 trong một buổi đi học hôm nay). Saguru, mặc dù cùng với điều này, trông không xúc động ngả nghiêng như những người khác.

"Nhìn này-tớ-tớ biết là cậu ko cảm thấy chút thú vị gì với tớ-", SHiho gần như khịt mũi, "- Nhưng cậu có vui lòng nhận lời đến buổi tiệc cùng tớ ko? Nó ko hoàn toàn lãng mạn lắm.", Saguru thêm vội vã khi nhìn thấy biểu hiện hoài nghi của Shiho.

Shiho trợn tròn mắt, chuận bị ném cậu ta xuống hố sâu thất vọng như với chín chàng trai vừa qua. Khi cô chuẩn bị làm điều đó, một cái gì đó nhanh chóng đập vào mắt cô. Shinichi đang vòng cánh tay qua vai Ran. Shiho hơi căng thẳng. Ran đẩy nhẹ cánh tay của cậu ấy ra, tuy nhiên, nhà khoa học trẻ lại có hành động khác. Nhớ chuyện đêm qua (và cố gắng không cắn vào môi mình nữa), Shiho thở dài, lắc đầu và chuyển sang Saguru, người dường như thay đổi tâm trạng từ bối rối sang bất ngờ.

Shiho biết chính xác cô đã trả lời những gì.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chap 9**

Ran và Sonokođang đi bên cạnh nhau, đung đưa túi mua hàng một cách vui vẻ. Các trung tâm mua sắm luôn đông đúc khoảng tháng mười hai, nhưng hai cô gái đã lên danh sách những thứ rất quan trọng. Họ đã trải qua hàng giờ so sánh các màu sắc khác nhau của kiếng mát và sơn móng tay, cẩn thận lựa chọn các màu sắc mà họ cho là hấp dẫn nhất. Ngoài ra, họ xới tung cả khu để mua một đôi giày cao gót (mà đã được tế nhị bọc và được đặt trong hộp với những dải ruy băng được buộc ở trên). Điều cuối cùng trong danh sách quan trọng nhất: trang phục.

Sonoko đột ngột dừng lại trước một cửa hàng xa hoa.

"Đây, nó đây, Ran! Là nơi này!", cô la lên, kéo cô bạn tốt nhất đến cửa ra vào. "Tớ nhìn thấy những bộ váy tuyệt vời nhất tại đây vào mấy ngày trước!"

Ran cười lo lắng, nhưng ko phản ứng lại khi cô bạn thân kéo cô vào cửa hàng. Trong thời gian hai mươi phút, hai cô gái đã chọn ra một loạt các trang phục khác nhau để thử, và hào hứng ra vào phòng thay đồ liên tục.

"Ohhhhhh, Ran, cái này trông thế nào?", Sonoko kín thổ, chăm chú nhìn vào gương. Cô mặc một chiếc váy mỏng màu tím, bó sát, với sợi dây thắt ngang lưng và đính hạt cườm.

"Nó quá ngắn ko, Sonoko?", Ran hỏi với giọng thấp. Sonoko nhìn bộ váy và cố kéo nó xuống chút nữa.

"Yeah ... yeah, tớ nghĩ cậu nói đúng", cô thì thầm, rõ ràng thất vọng. Nhưngđiều đó không kéo dài lâu khi cô thoáng nhìn thấy một đống lớn các trang phục vẫn đang chờ cô phê duyệt.

Ran, mặt khác, vẫn bình tĩnh kéo chiếc áo lên. Cô có sự yên tĩnh bất thường.

"Cậu ổn chứ Ran?", Sonoko nhìn cô với vẻ quan tâm.

"Tớ - Uhm, tất nhiên, Sonoko", cô trả lời, kéo lên một chiếc váy màu hồng xinh đẹp. Trong một phút, cô liếc nhìn nó với sự chán ghét, trước khi nhanh chóng cởi nó ra và ném nó vào đống trang phục khác.

"Ran, nó rất tuyệt với cậu!", Sonoko mắng . "Shinichi sẽ thích nó!"

Ran nhăn mặt, cau mày. Sonoko tạm dừng. "Khoan -" cô nói, thu hẹp tầm mắt, "Có việc gì với Shinichi, phải không Ran ... Chuyện gì?"

"Uhm...", Ran lắc đầu chán nản, " Tớ phải nói với cậu vài điều..."

Trong khi đó, Shiho vẫn ngồi im lặng tại bàn của mình, nhìn ra cửa sổ và ngắm bầu trời. Chỉ có một màu xám ảm đạm. Đột nhiên có tiếng gõ cửa, sau đó tiến sỹ Agasa thò đầu vào.

"Ai-kun? Cháu ổn chứ?", ông hỏi nhẹ nhàng

"Dĩ nhiên cháu ổn", cô gật đầu.

"Uhm, vậy thì," Hakase lặng lẽ vào phòng cô, chọn một chỗ ngồi ở chân giường và đối mặt với Shiho bằng một nụ cười. "Cháu có kế hoạch cho buổi tiệc mà Shinichi nói ko?"

Shiho căng thẳng trở lại, " Cháu thực sự ko có kế hoạch cho nó...'

"Tại sao không?" Agasa đặt câu hỏi ngây thơ. "Cháu có cuộc hẹn chứ, phải ko? Bác chắc chắn rằng rất nhiều chàng trai đã mời cháu ...?"

Shiho cười.

"Tất nhiên," Giáo sư nói tiếp, "nó không quan trọng là có bao nhiêu chàng trai ngỏ lời với cháu. Bởi vì cuối cùng, trái tim của cháu sẽ chỉ thuộc về một người?" Ông nhìn chằm chằm vào cô, nhấn mạnh.

Shiho quay lại nhìn ông.

"Cháu. .. Cháu cho rằng," cô thì thầm, bối rối. Giáo sư Agasa thở dài.

"Bác có cái này cho cháu..Ai-kun"

Nếu có một thứ Shinichi ghét nhiều hơn cả tội phạm, đó là sự nhộn nhịp của các hoạt động đi kèm trong những ngày nghỉ. Nhưng thêm một buổi dạ hội ở trương trung học, kèm những hình ảnh, thì sự bận rộn gần gấp đôi.

Thành thực mà nói, cậu không thể có có bất ý tưởng gì cho việc trang phục cậu sẽ mặc! Tất nhiên, nếu nó không ko giành cho Sonoko, người đã khăng khăng buộc cậu phải tham dự trong vài ngày qua, thì cậu sẽ ở trong tâm trạng tốt hơn nhiều.

Với hi vọng tránh tất cả những sự ồn ào ở khu mua sắm vào dịp lễ, Shinichi đã đặt mua bộ trang phục trực tuyến. Cậu cũng thuê một chiếc Limousine nữa.

Và như vậy, ngày 01 Tháng 12, Shinichi đứng trước một tấm gương dài, lo lắng điều chỉnh chiếc nơ gắn trên cổ. Cậu nhìn khá rạng ngời trong một bộ đồ đắt đỏ được thiết kế riêng ở Paris. Và để hơn thế nữa, nụ cười của cậu mở rộng hơn bao giờ hết. Kudo Shinichi là một người ấn tượng.

"Ohhhhhhhh" Một giọng nói vang lên trong ngôi nhà cậu. " cháu trông rất tuyệt đấy, Shinichi-kun", tiến sỹ Agasa cười, bước vào phòng và vỗ lên lưng cậu.

Mỉm cười, cậu quay lại đối diện với ông lão. "Cám ơn, bác Agasa", Shinichi chụp lấy cái hộp nhỏ rồi vội vã chạy ra khỏi nhà.

"Wow, một chiếc Limousine? Cảm ơn, Shinichi", Ran kêu lên kinh ngạc, nhưng vì lí do nào đó, Shinichi nhận ra một thứ gì đó đã giữ lưng cô ấy quay lại. Nó dường như là những suy nghĩ chu đáo của cậu đã khiến cô ấy thêm đau khổ?

"Uhm, cậu trông rất xinh đẹp trong bộ váy này, đêm nay, Ran", chàng thám tử mỉm cười, chỉ vào chiếc váy dài chấm gót màu đỏ của cô gái. Mái tóc đen dài xoã ngang lưng, rất hợp với bộ trang phục này.

Shinichi lịch sự mở cửa xe, để Ran bước vào trong. Họ lên đường đến đón Sonoko và Kyogoku Makato.

Một lúc sau, cả bốn thiếu niên, với tâm trạng hồi hộp, cũng đã đến trường trung học Teitan. Học bước đến phòng thể dục- nơi diễn ra buổi dạ vũ đêm nay.

"Wow", Ran và Sonoko kêu lên kinh ngạc.

Căn phòng đã lớn, nay còn trông lớn hơn bình thường, với những chiếc bàn tròn, nhỏ, ở xung quanh, trải khăn lịch sự và có thể ngồi được 6 người. Chỉ chừa một khoảng trống cho các vũ công. Ánh sáng mờ mờ dù trên những bức tường và sàn, hàng chục luồng đèn màu đang nhảy nhót liên tục. Biểu ngữ, bóng tay giăng khắp nơi, rất rực rỡ. Màu sắc chính là xanh và bạc- khiến Shinichi có cảm giác như lạc vào xứ sở mùa đông. Thậm chí có những bông tuyết lung linh rũ xuống từ trên trần nhà, và một tác phẩm điêu khắc đá sáng lấp lánh ở gần bàn thức ăn. Trông rất đặc biệt.

Ran hơi căng thẳng, cô nắm chặt tay Shinichi.

"Sao thế, Ran?", người đã hẹn hò cô, hỏi.

"Không, không có gì," Ran trả lời, mỉm cười. "Tớ và Sonoko là sẽ đi lấy đồ uống, được không?". Cô vội vã bước đi với người bạn thân nhất (người đã ném cho Shinichi một cái nhìn đầy ý nghĩa) tới bàn buffet. Makato và Shinichi ngồi xuống và bắt đầucuộc nói chuyện nhỏ.

Cậu nghĩ rằng một khi các cô gái vội vã trở lại với thức uống. Bốn người trong cùng ăn và trò chuyện một chút. Nó chỉ được mười phút sau đó và Shinichi đã bắt đầu cảm thấy chán. Makato đã mời Sonoko một điệu nhảy. Xem các cặp đôi trên sàn nhảy, Shinichi nghĩ sẽ làm tổn thương Ran nếu ko mời cô như thế.Bên cạnh đó, cô đã nhìn qua cậu và thấy rõ sự chán nản trên mặt chàng trai.

"Cậu có muốn nhảy ko?", nhà thám tử trẻ tuổi hỏi một cách lịch sự, giữ bàn tay mình trong tay cô ấy.

Ran khẽ nở nửa nụ cười và nắm lấy cánh tay của cậu, cho phép cậu dẫn cô lên sàn nhảy cùng với các cặp đôi khác.

Và đó là khi nó xảy ra.

Các cửa ra vào phía trước thình lình mở ra. Mọi thứ dường như đều ngừng lại. Shinichi quay lại, hy vọng đón được một cái nhìn thoáng qua về bất cứ điều gì, đang bất ngờ thu hút sự chú ý của mọi người ...

Và đó là khi cậu nhìn thấy cô. Một cô gái xinh đẹp nhất thế giới, với đôi mắt màu xanh sâu sắc, mái tóc nâu đỏ lượn sóng, giữ trên môi nụ cười nhẹ quý phái.Cậu không bào giờ nhìn thấy sự im lặng đột ngột nào như thế, và mọi người-kể cả cậu đều như đã nín thở.

Một làn sóng đột ngột pha trộn giữa sự giận dữ và căm phẫn lan truyền khắp người Shinichi. Thế nhưng cậu không thể rời mắt khỏi Shiho khi cô ấy bước đi một cách bình tĩnh và thanh lịch vào phòng tiệc, tay trong tay với- không- ai- khác- hơn- là _Hakuba Saguru_.


End file.
